Sang et Chocolat
by noicz
Summary: On est pas serieux lorsqu'on a 17 ans, n'est ce pas Natsuki?
1. Chapter 1

_Quoi dire ?...L'histoire se déroule dans un univers parallèle qui se trouve être le notre. Donc il n'y aura pas de Himes, d'Orphans etc.… Il s'agit également d'une romance, peut être pas forcement mignonne, mais une romance quand même donc l'action ne sera pas au rendez-vous._

_Sinon, le titre de la fanfiction ne m'appartient pas (je l'ai piqué à un bouquin dont je me souviens plus de l'auteur…une histoire de loup garou si je me souviens biens, mais cela n'a aucun rapport avec la fanfiction) et les personnages non plus…Apparemment ils sont la propriété de Sunrise._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

Elle se regardait dans la glace mais ne se reconnaissait pas. C'était ça le problème.

Un sacré problème. Etait ce possible que ce reflet soit le sien ? Qu'en quelques semaines elle a autant changé ?

Elle ferma les yeux avec agacement. Non. Cette fille au regard extatique qui tremblait comme une feuille était définitivement bien elle. Ses mains vinrent heurter la surface froide du miroir. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout foutait le camp comme ça ?

Elle avait encore en tête le bruit du martellement de ses poings, un bruit puissant comme les battements d'un cœur. Elle respira profondément. Non c'était vraiment le battement de son cœur qui remplissait sa tête. Elle avait peur. Elle avait peur et elle se sentait perdu. « Merde de merde, marmonna-t-elle, tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer aussi ! » elle rouvrit les yeux et constatât avec effroi que des larmes sillonnées déjà ses joues. « Merde » souffla t elle. Elle passa une main fébrile sur son visage. Son regard se fixa sur cette main. Il y avait encore des taches de sang dessus. Du sang séché. Sombre, presque rouge. Une image vient se superposer, en filigrane, à ses marques. Une image représentant un visage, celui d'une jeune fille aux yeux d'un brun teinté de pourpre. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur et cogna avec colère le miroir. C'était ce visage qu'elle aurait voulut voir lorsqu'elle frappait ! Mais elle savait très bien que c'était contre elle-même qu'elle s'était battue, dans l'espoir de recevoir les coups qu'elle donnait, de subir la douleur qu'elle infligeait.

Et elle revoyait encore le regard imprégné de stupeur de Nao, l'effroi qui s'était figé sur le visage de Mori et Ensei…Que Ensei ai peur, c'était assurément la preuve que quelque chose cloché.

Vraiment, tout allait de travers depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans ce maudis lycée de Fuuka… non, plutôt depuis qu'elle avait rencontré cette fille.


	2. Chapter 2

Un silence pesant régnait sur la pièce.

Seul le bruit caoutchouteux de ses Doc Martens sur le linoléum de la salle de cours venait rompre à intervalle réguliers cette atmosphère.

La jeune fille était assise en face d'eux. Elle avait ses mains enfoncées dans les poches d'un vieux Bombers, la tête baissée vers le sol, ses cheveux noirs recouvraient en partit son visage. Elle se balançait légèrement sur sa chaise, pour se donner une certaine contenance mais tout en elle indiquait, qu'elle aurait préféré se trouver à des kilomètres de là. C'est ce que se disait en la regardant, Shizuru Fujino, présidente du conseil lycéen de Fuuka.

Et le silence continuait de s'égrainait rendant tout le monde mal à l'aise. Elle aurait peut être du intervenir, commencer les présentations ou dire justes quelque mots afin de détendre l'atmosphère, c'était après tout son rôle. Mais elle préférait laisser s'installer ce malaise. Les autres membres du conseil se manifesteront quand cette ambiance leur sera insoutenable. Ou peut être même la jeune fille. Elle, elle observait la situation.

Elle lança un bref regard autours d'elle. Dans son coin, cachée derrière l'écran de son ordinateur, Yukino faisait semblant de s'intéresser à son clavier. Haruka, les poings serrés, appuyés avec force sur la table, trépignait d'impatience. Reito, avec son habituelle nonchalance, regardait par la fenêtre, comme si la situation ne le concernait pas. Ce fut pourtant lui qui brisa le silence.

-« Et bien… » Commença-t-il, et Yukino sursauta au son de sa voix. « Et bien, ce n'est pas un interrogatoire, tu sais ? » Il lui esquissa un de ses sourires mielleux qui réservait habituellement à son fan club. Mais la jeune fille resta de marbre, les yeux toujours rivés au sol. Reito lança un regard décontenancé autours de lui, comme un silencieux appel au secours. Voyant que personne n'interviendrait, il poursuivit :

- « Tu veux peut être boire quelque chose ? Un soda ? Du Thé ? » La jeune fille secoua négativement la tête. Il se tourna vers Shizuru qui, avec un sourire poli, lui fit signe de continuer.

-« Kuga…Natsuki Kuga, c'est ça ? » A l'appel de son nom la jeune fille leva la tête et vrilla son regard dans celui de ses opposants. C'était un regard de glace, qui les figea tous. Tous à l'exception de Shizuru qui soutenait ce regard, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle l'observait. Elle avait un visage aux traits doux qui contrastait avec la lueur de colère que laissaient transparaître ses yeux marron. Ses yeux avaient quelque chose d'étrange, _d'artificiel_ pensa Shizuru, qui la mettait mal à l'aise. _Elle est belle_, se dit elle, _mais c'est une beauté dure et froide._

Estimant que le jeu avait assez duré, elle se leva pour faire face à la nouvelle lycéenne. Elle joignit ses mains d'un geste sec qui laissait deviner un enthousiasme feint et commença son discours d'une voix poliment neutre.

-« Au nom de l'Académie Fuuka, nous somme _enchantés_ de vous rencontrer mademoiselle Kuga Natsuki et nous somme également _ravis _que vous ayez choisis notre lycée pour poursuivre vos études.» Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un grand sourire. En face d'elle, Natsuki arborait une expression qui montrait qu'elle n'était ni enchantée de les rencontrer et encore moins ravie d'être ici.

-« Comme vous avez put le constater notre académie regroupe un collège et un lycée, poursuivit-elle du même ton. Un centre sportif y est également intégré. Aimez-vous le sport, mademoiselle Kuga ? Je vois que vous êtes inscrite en tant qu'interne. Il faut savoir que l'internat a des horaires de fermeture et il faudra les respecter, n'est ce pas ? Vous verrez cela avec la responsable de l'internat. Notre académie demande aux élèves un comportement et une tenue vestimentaire respectable et exemplaire : pas de piercings, de tatouages apparents ou de coupe de cheveux étrange. Nous demandons également aux élèves de porter un uniforme. » Elle déposa dans les bras de Natsuki un volumineux paquet.

-« Ceci contient votre uniforme scolaire : qui est composé d'une chemise, d'une veste et d'une jupe. Vous avez également une tenue de sport et un maillot de bain. » Elle rajouta par dessus une liasse de papier : « Et voici votre emploi du temps ainsi que quelques papiers administratifs qui concernent votre hébergement. Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas : nous somme là pour ça. » Puis, elle y posa également un classeur : « Comme vous arrivez en cours d'année, nous nous sommes permis de vous faire parvenir les cours que vous avez manqué. Vous aurez dans les jours qui viennent un examen de positionnement afin de situer votre niveau. »

Elle se détourna de Natsuki et fit mine de ranger quelques affaires. Derrière elle, elle entendit Reito étouffer un rire. Natsuki, quant à elle ne riait pas. Les bras chargés, les sourcils haussés, son expression oscillait étrangement entre la stupeur et la colère.

Voyant que cette dernière ne bougeait pas, elle rajouta avec innocence : « Vous pouvez y aller ».

Natsuki se leva d'un bond, traversa la salle d'une traite et claqua comme elle put la porte.

-« Mais depuis quand L'académie Fuuka fait dans le social ? » s'exclama Haruka, « Franchement accepter des délinquants pareils…. »

Shizuru fit un signe vague de la main signifiant que le problème, pour elle, était clos et se dirigea vers la théière. Derrière elle, le débat continuait…

-« Et bien, fit Reito, il faudrait peut être poser la question à la directrice. Après tout si elle l'a accepté dans l'académie, elle doit avoir ses raisons. Et puis on peut lui laisser sa chance, non ?

-« Est-ce que tu trouves qu'elle a le comportement de quelqu'un de motivée ? On ne sait pas d'où elle sort, ni pourquoi elle s'est fait virer de son ancien établissement….

-« euh, tenta timidement Yukino, on ne sait pas si elle s'est fait renvoyer ou…

-« Mais t'as vue la tête qu'elle a ? Pour qu'elle autre raison aurait elle dut changer de lycée ! » Elle ponctua sa phrase en frappant du poing sur la table.

-« Yukino ! » Cette dernière sursauta. « Je sais ce que l'on va faire : tu va retrouver son dossier scolaire via la base informatique de son ancien lycée ! »

-« euh, la voix de Yukino était mal assurée, on a le droit de faire ça ? »

Tous d'un même accord se retournèrent vers Shizuru. Cette dernière cherchait désespérément un sachet de thé à faire infuser : _Mince alors, il y en aurait-il plus ? Pourtant il m'avait semblait que… _sentant tout les regards braqués sur elle, elle se retourna et afficha son plus beau sourire.

« Haruka, il me semble que tu maîtrise parfaitement la situation. Je te laisse continuer ainsi. »

Elle récupéra ses affaires et quitta rapidement la pièce. Elle n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête dès maintenant avec ce problème, alors que demain cela sera déjà la principale préoccupation de toute l'académie.

Oui, décidément elle n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec ça. Mais le problème, c'est qu'elle ne décolérait pas.

Natsuki n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête cette désagréable impression que l'on s'était moqué d'elle. Oui, on s'était moqué d'elle mais pas seulement cette Shizuru Fujino. Tout ceci devait être une mascarade : son changement de lycée, son arrivée dans cette académie. Tout. Et puis c'était qui cette fille, cette Fujino, pour se permettre de la tourner en dérision ainsi ? D'habitude lorsqu'elle faisait son fameux regard de « le mort qui tue », les gens n'en menaient pas large. Mais cette fille…

Elle tapa rageusement sur le comptoir du bar, faisant tressauter sa pinte.

-« fait chier. » marmonna-elle.

-« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? » Natsuki ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner vers Nao.

-« T'occupe. » Lui lança-t-elle avant d'avaler une bonne gorgée de bière.

-« pff…t'es là à ronchonner comme un vieil ours, j'ai connu de meilleur compagnie. »

D'un geste las, Natsuki se tourna vers la jeune fille. Cette dernière était occupée à fixer la scène où un jeune groupe s'apprêtait à jouer. En la regardant, Natsuki s'étonnait, comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs, que cette gamine arrivait à rentrer dans les bars… fallait dire que Nao du haut de ses 15 ans savait être, comment dire, convaincante ! Déjà elle faisait plus que son âge, et sa tenue aguicheuse y était pour beaucoup : mini-jupe en cuire, botte et Perfecto. Et puis elle savait se faire remarquer : lorsqu'elle arrivait dans un lieu, elle accaparait tout les regards et devenait rapidement la star de la soirée. Chose que Natsuki jugeai impossible à faire…

Sentant le regard de Natsuki peser sur elle, elle lui fit face.

-« nouveau lycée ?

- sale journée. » Répondit la brune.

Nao passât une main dans sa chevelure rousse avant de hausser les épaules :

-« tu t'y feras. Il le faudra bien, non ? »

Natsuki repiqua vers son verre. Décidément rien n'allait et le fatalisme de Nao n'arrangeait pas les choses.

-« Je te savais pas si philosophe » ironisa Natsuki, mais la rousse ne semblât pas l'entendre.

Dans un soupire, Natsuki fit face au reste du bar. Le bar, c'était un bien grand mot ! Le Linden Baum était davantage une étroite cave au mur de brique empestant la sueur et l'alcool, dont les seuls éclairages provenaient du néon du bar et des stroboscopes de la scène. Quelques tables éparses et chargées de bouteille de bières donnaient le change ainsi que des canapés de cuirs usés, postés dans les coins de la pièce. De chaque cotés de la scène d'énormes enceintes crachaient de vieux morceaux de rock, rendant toute discussion quasi impossible, et face à celle-ci une foule de plus en plus nombreuse s'agglutinait. Le lieu, comme à son habitude, était bondé et Natsuki se félicita d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit d'être arrivée assez tôt pour avoir une place assise au bar.

Lorsque Natsuki tenta de reprendre la conversation, le groupe déjà présent sur scène entama les tests sons.

-« Un, deux…UN DEEUUUX ! » Quelques accords de guitares vinrent l'accompagner. Natsuki avait toujours le regard figé sur la salle.

« …test son…un deux, un deux… »

-« et puis y a cette fille… Shizuru Fuji-je sais plus quoi…. »

« DEUX deux, un DEUX »

-« Style la fille qui se permet de se foutre de ma gueule, comme ça… »

Quelques accords de guitares relayés par la batterie.

- «… parce que tu vois, elle sait que je peux rien lui dire comme elle fait partit du

Conseil machin truc… »

Accord de guitares, intro de chanson, coupure.

- « … un lycée petit bourgeois…

- « Ah, putain Natsuki ! » L'interrompis Nao. « On dirait vraiment un vieux pilier de bar. Si c'est pour me gâcher la soirée t'aurais put rester dans ton internat ! »

- « désolée. »

Elle s'apprêtait à boire lorsque Nao lui fila un petit coup de coude dans les cotes : « Hey ! Regarde qui arrive ! »

Natsuki jeta un regard distrait par-dessus son épaule. _Ah, mince._ Ce n'était décidément pas sa journée.

-« c'est Takeda. » se cru obligée d'ajouter la rousse et avec un petit clin d'œil: « je vous laisse. »

Le jeune homme s'approcha du bar, un sourire timide figé sur le visage.

-« Natsuki…

- Takeda » Elle lança un regard désespéré au groupe qui n'en finissait pas de préparer leurs réglages. _Allez bon sang les gars, pour la daube que vous allez nous servir c'est pas la peine d'y passer la nuit ! _Le chanteur fit signe au régisseur d'augmenter encore un peu les basses et il reparti dans une nouvelle séance de vocalises.

-« euh… ton nouveau lycée…

- c'est plutôt naze. » Silence gênant.

-« Ici, enfin au lycée tu…enfin c'est pas pareil sans toi.

- cela fait que deux jours que je suis partie.

- ouais, mais ça fait un vide, c'est pas pareil…» Il s'arrêta, gêné de voir que son raisonnement tournait en rond. S'il ne faisait pas aussi sombre dans le bar, Natsuki aurait pu voir que les joues du jeune homme étaient en feu. Il déglutit et ajouta sans grand enthousiasme : « on s'y fera ».

Natsuki approuva d'un hochement de tête. Sur scène, le chanteur fit signe que c'était OK avant de se saisir d'une bouteille de bière. _Sauvée, plus que quelques minutes_.

Takeda tenta de reprendre la conversation.

- « euh…Yamada n'est pas là ?

-Non. Il a dit qu'il se déplaçait ici que pour écouter de la _vraie_ musique.

-il est un peu vieux jeu.

-ouais on peu dire ça. Et toi, t'es venu seul ?

- Mori et Ensei étaient à une de leur réunion. » Il haussa les épaules comme si cela lui était égal mais Natsuki comprenait bien que ce n'était pas le cas.

-« je vois.

-je ne peux pas encore y aller. » Ajouta-il rapidement comme pour se justifier auprès de Natsuki… s'il se doutait à quel point elle s'en foutait.

- « c'n'est pas plus mal. » Souffla-t-elle.

- « de quoi ?

- rien. Laisse tomber. »

Du coin de l'œil elle observait le jeune homme. Grand, athlétique avec une cicatrice sur la joue qui lui donnait un air de mauvais garçon. Quand elle l'avait rencontré, lors de sa première année de lycée, il portait les cheveux en bataille, comme un personnage de manga. Maintenant son crâne était rasé. _Comme Ensei_, songea t elle. C'était son mentor_, non plutôt son idole_ rectifia t elle. Tout ce qu'Ensei faisait, Takeda finissait par le faire. Il avait le même blouson Harrington, les mêmes t-shirt de Miburo… Et bientôt lui aussi se ferai tatouer. _Mais en attendant_, pensa t elle, _avec son crâne tondu il ressemblait davantage à un œuf qu'à un caïd._ Elle sourit à cette idée. Takeda lui sourit en retour.

Les premiers accords de guitare vinrent rompre, au grand bonheur de Natsuki, la discussion. Une voix gutturale s'éleva, scandant des paroles incompréhensibles. Et alors que la batterie commençait à tonner, le public se mit en mouvement. D'un signe de la main Natsuki dit au revoir à Takeda et fonça vers la foule. La masse compacte se referma sur elle et elle joua des coudes pour tenir sa place. Les corps étaient portés par le rythme spasmodique de la musique, balançant la tête, sautant sur place ou les poings levés, martelant l'air. A quelques pas de Natsuki, des vagues humaines se fonçaient dessus, tournoyaient, avant de venir s'écraser sur la scène. Natsuki prit une profonde inspiration avant de fondre sur cette marée humaine.


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci pour les reviews ca fait plaisir. _

_Sook, ton commentaire me mets légèrement pas la pression… j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes._

_Bonne lecture !_

Elle prit une profonde respiration avant de tenter de se fondre dans cette marée humaine.

Tous les jours c'était le même rituel, des dizaines de groupies qui s'accumulaient devant l'entrée de l'internat, l'attendaient en trépignant d'impatience puis la suivaient tout le long de la journée. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle aurait put demander à un de ses « fan » mais tout ce qu'elle arrivait à tirer d'eux c'était des cris hystériques et des soupires amoureux.

Peut être était-ce son accent de Kyoto, qui la différenciait des autres lycéens ? Ou la blondeur de ses cheveux qui trahissait ses origines métisses ? Ou seulement qu'à 18 ans à peine elle avait parcouru tant de pays ? Elle ne savait pas. En tout cas ce qui était sûr c'est que ce n'était pas pour son argent. L'académie de Fuuka accueillait tout les héritiers fortunés du Japon, et même des autres pays, et Shizuru Fujino ne faisait certainement pas partit du Top 10 des plus grandes fortunes. La famille d'Haruka devait largement la dépasser et elle, elle ne s'attirait pas autant de groupies.

C'était comme ça depuis deux ans maintenant, depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans l'académie. En quelques semaines à peine elle avait obtenu un poste au sein du fameux conseil lycéen avant d'en devenir présidente alors qu'elle n'était pas encore en dernière année. Pourtant elle n'avait jamais demandé à obtenir cette place, et en plus elle n'était pas une des élèves les plus assidues de l'académie. Encore une fois Haruka devait être une élève beaucoup plus exemplaire.

Mais c'était comme ça. Toute l'académie était sous charme que se soient les professeurs admiratifs, ses fans énamourés ou ses collègues du conseil lycéen. Tous ? _Non_, se dit-elle en apercevant une silhouette appuyée avec nonchalance contre le bâtiment des salles de cours. Natsuki Kuga dérogeait à cette règle. De toute façon rien de semblait atteindre cette jeune fille pas même les sourires sucrés de Reito qui avait fait leur preuve sur des dizaines de filles pourtant.

Elle croisa un instant son regard et lui adressa un sourire. Natsuki lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules qui cachait à peine son dédain et lui tourna le dos.

_Mais qu'est ce que c'est ce lycée ?_ C'est ce que se demandait quotidiennement Natsuki en voyant chaque jour les stars de l'académie – à savoir Reito Kanzaki et Shizuru Fujino- se faire escorter par leurs fervents admirateurs. _On se croirait dans un manga Shoujo-ai avec des filles pleines d'admiration les une pour les autres_, soupira t elle mentalement en regardant la scène qui se déroulait devant elle.

Au centre des ses groupies, Shizuru répondait à leurs exclamations par de grand sourires polis et des hochements de tête qui feignait une écoute attentive._ Tous ses gestes sont surjoués_, pensa Natsuki._ Elle s'en fiche royalement de ce que ces cruches lui racontent et elles sont tellement stupides qu'elles ne s'en aperçoivent même pas _! Est ce que c'était ce genre de personne qu'ils souhaitaient qu'elle devienne en l'envoyant ici ? Quelqu'un d'aussi condescendant ? Certes Natsuki Kuga avait des tas de défauts et la politesse ne faisait pas partit de son credo mais au moins, elle, elle était honnête ! Jamais il lui serait venu à l'idée de jouer une telle comédie pour s'attirer les faveurs de quelques pauvres filles ! Elle remarqua alors que cette Shizuru en question la regardait en souriant. _Même pas dans tes rêves ma grande. _Natsuki se détourna rapidement avant de filer en salle de cours.

La sonnerie avait à peine retentie lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle. Elle prit place à cotes de sa « parraine » une certaine Tokiha Mai, une jeune fille bien sous tout rapport. Se faire parrainer par une autre élève était encore une idée du conseil lycéen. C'était apparemment pour qu'elle rattrape son retard et qu'elle puisse également mieux s'intégrer à la vie lycéenne. Le problème c'est qu'elle n'avait pas envie de s'intégrer ! Et puis Mai était certes gentille mais…elle parlait trop. Beaucoup trop. En quelques minutes, lors de leur première rencontre elle avait appris qu'elle avait un jeune frère, Taku-quelque chose, qui était _très très malade_ et qui devait se faire opérer aux Etat –Unis et c'était pour ça qu'elle était _si triste_ parfois. Heureusement qu'elle avait rencontré Tate un brave garçon qui était là pour l'épauler. En plus de tout ça, elle devait parrainer une autre jeune fille, une collégienne cette fois, qui d'après ces dires n'était pas un cadeau. Devant tant de malheurs Natsuki se doutait qu'elle aurait du faire preuve d'un peu de compassion, mais bon, comme elle avait l'habitude de dire : « chacun ses problèmes » et elle avec les siens, elle avait la décence ne pas les étaler au grand public.

Au tableau leur professeur, Midori, commençait son cours avec emphase. La journée promettait d'être passionnante.

Midi venait de sonner au clocher de l'académie. Assise à son bureau de présidente du conseil lycéen, Shizuru défaisait son bento. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait perdu l'espoir de pouvoir accéder à la cafeteria du campus. Manger avec des dizaines de yeux braqués sur elle était vraiment à la limite du supportable. Et puis, se disait elle, cela lui permettait d'avancer sur son travail de présidente sans à avoir à finir à des heures pas possible le soir.

Aujourd'hui elle devait notamment revoir les tests de positionnements de Natsuki Kuga et déterminer quelle sentence devait s'imposer. Haruka avait déjà demandé son renvoi mais c'était une chose apparemment impossible. Elle feuilleta rapidement les quelques feuillets de sciences et d'histoire géographie. Ils étaient vierges à l'exception d'une inscription qui disait de se référer au test de littérature. Elle lu rapidement les quelques pages. L'écriture était propre presque élégante, le texte exempt de faute d'orthographe et le style ne manquait pas de verve. C'était peut être le titre qui était un peu grossier. En majuscule et souligné deux fois il était écrit : POURQUOI JE M'EN CONTREFOUT DE VOS TESTS DE POSITIONNEMENTS ET DE VOTRE ACADEMIE.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise. Natsuki Kuga… Pourquoi elle s'obstinait à se comporter comme ca ? Pourtant elle devrait bien se douter qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se plier aux règlements de l'académie, non ? Et puis si cela ne lui convenait pas pourquoi elle ne partait pas ? Elle poussa un soupire. Elle n'avait pas eu vraiment l'occasion de parler à la jeune lycéenne, hormis lors de leur premier entretien, et par conséquent elle avait des difficultés à se faire une opinion. Qui pouvait bien être Natsuki Kuga ? Et surtout pourquoi elle était aussi distante ? Elle sourit en se rappelant qu'en seulement quelques jours elle avait réussi à se faire une réputation de princesse des glaces, si bien que même les professeurs prenaient leurs distances. Pourtant elle n'était ni violente, ni insolente. C'était juste son regard dur et froid qui forçait le respect et la crainte. Elle esquissa un autre sourire en s'imaginant la brune devant la glace à travailler avec soin une expression sévère afin de durcir les traits doux de son joli visage.

Un joli visage… cela n'avait également pas échappé à la grande majorité des élèves de l'académie et si elle n'avait pas eu un si mauvais caractère, elle aurait put être une des nouvelles idoles de Fuuka.

Shizuru rouvrit les yeux et se força à sortir de sa rêverie pour replonger dans son rôle de présidente des élèves. Elle relu brièvement son devoir et avec amusement, elle se dit que la pire des punitions qu'ils puissent lui infliger, c'était encore de la garder dans l'académie et de maintenir ses cours de soutiens. Elle jeta un bref regard au planning des membres du comité et remarqua que Yukino avait été désignée pour cette tache. Cela faisait déjà quatre soirs qu'elle devait lui dispenser ses cours et elle nota mentalement de lui demander comment cela se déroulait. Même si elle se doutait très bien de la réponse.

Avec un soupire de soulagement, Natsuki rangea ses affaires et s'échappa de la salle de cours. Vite, avant que Mai lui propose encore une fois d'aller boire un verre avec ses amis.

La journée avait encore était longue. Natsuki n'avait jamais été une élève assidue mais pour ce coup ci elle s'était juré de ne pas manquer un cours pendant au moins le premier mois. Ni d'arrivée en retard. Mais malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions, elle ne savait pas si elle arriverait à tenir sa promesse. Cela faisait à peine une semaine qu'elle avait repris les cours et elle avait déjà du mal à arriver à l'heure le matin.

Et dire qu'il lui restait encore une heure de cours de soutien ! Et si… et si elle n'y allait pas ? Elle fit mentalement le compte des punitions qu'elle pouvait écoper : déjà il ne pouvait pas la renvoyer et puis de toute façon il n'allait pas la fouetter sur la place publique, non? Finalement en y repensant c'était presque rendre service à Yukino : elle aussi elle avait peut être envie de finir plus tôt ? Et puis elle avait toujours l'air terrorisé en sa présence, comme si elle allait sortir un énorme flingue pour tout déglinguer. Elle pourrait passer au garage de Yamada et récupérer sa moto. A cette pensée elle sourit. Cela faisait une semaine quel n'était pas montée sur son petit bijou ! Une Ducati Monster Black 696. Elle rigola intérieurement en se disant qu'elle n'avait même pas l'age pour conduire ce type d'engin. C'était décidé ! Elle allait faire un saut chez Yamada puis elle irait finir la soirée chez Ensei.

Ce que Natsuki aimait bien chez Ensei, c'est qu'il y avait toujours du monde. Et ce soir ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Takeda était aussi venu avec quelques amis de son club de Kendo et ils exhibaient leurs muscles en racontant des histoires de combats à l'intention des filles. C'est à dire Nao et Mori, la petite amie d'Ensei, qui, elles, étaient absorbées par la contemplation d'un live de Cobra, enfin plutôt du chanteur. Ensei, c'était le gars avec le regard rivé sur son ordinateur et le portable vissé à l'oreille. Les manches de son sweet retroussées sur ses tatouages, un Samouraï et l'idéogramme du bushido,_ La voie du guerrier, _le code d'honneur du samouraï_. _

Natsuki, quant à elle, était perdu depuis plusieurs minutes dans ses pensées. Depuis en faite que Takeda lui avait dit qu'ils allaient affronter Fuuka en compétition. A la mention du nom de l'académie, une image s'était imposée d'elle-même dans son esprit, celle de l'élégante présidente du conseil.

Elle avait déjà tenté de chassé de ses idées l'image de la jeune fille, en vain. C'était surtout son regard qui la hantait, ces yeux d'un brun chaleureux, tendre comme des tons de chocolat, et à force de les avoir en tête elle risquait d'en faire une indigestion. Et puis il y avait son sourire, trop indifférent, et ses expressions, trop théâtrales…

-« fais chier… »Murmura-elle. Takeda lui lança un regard surpris.

-« me sent pas bien », se reprit en vitesse Natsuki, « je crois que je vais y aller. Seule » ajouta-elle à l' intention du jeune homme qui s'était déjà levé. « Il faut que je dépose ma moto chez Yamada. »

Elle se leva et attrapa sa veste avant de s'engouffrer dans la nuit.


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci pour les reviews et voilà la suite._

L'air frais de la nuit lui piquait les yeux, atténuant peu à peu sa fatigue.

Il était prés de minuit, et d'où elle était, accoudée à la fenêtre de la salle du conseil lycéen, elle ne voyait pas âme qui vive sur le campus. On était un jour de semaine et, à en juger par toutes ces fenêtres closes, la plupart des étudiants devaient être entrain de dormir.

Shizuru réprima un bâillement. Elle aussi aurait aimé être dans son lit. Boire un thé en regardant un film ou simplement bouquiner. Au lieu de ça, elle se retrouvait à assister à cette réunion.

En entendant Haruka relancer le débat sur un sujet qui, pour elle, semblait insipide, elle poussa un soupire. Depuis son arrivé dans cette académie, sa vie avait terriblement changé. Finis les soirées étudiantes et les weekends insouciants à rêvasser avec ses amis. Maintenant en plus de son travail de lycéenne elle devait assumer son rôle de présidente. Un joli cadeau empoisonné. Elle qui avait d'abord vu cette promotion comme un avantage, une « récompense », venait à se demander s'il ne s'agissait pas plutôt d'une sanction. Une brimade de la part des autres membres du conseil pour sa popularité. Elle esquissa un sourire. Non, elle était vraiment paranoïaque. Mais elle admettait que sa vie avait besoin de changer, elle ne pouvait plus continuer à s'enliser dans cette routine déprimante, elle avait besoin de quelque chose de nouveau… Shizuru s'arrêta nette dans ses pensées. Elle venait d'apercevoir une ombre traverser le campus et se diriger vers les dortoirs. Natsuki Kuga. Oui, elle avait besoin de quelque chose de nouveau, de quelqu'un qui saurait la déraisonner.

-« T'es bien sûr qu'elle t'as dit qu'elle viendrait ? »lança Haruka, quelque peu énervée. Midori acquiesça de la tête. La fin des cours avait sonné depuis longtemps et cela faisait bientôt une bonne demi-heure que le conseil lycéen attendait Natsuki Kuga. Une petite réunion, juste pour mettre les choses au point.

-« Elle ne viendra pas, c'était couru d'avance » lâcha finalement Midori. Tous poussèrent un soupire d'exaspération. Certains commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires et à partir.

Haruka tapa avec rage sur le bureau : « Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire d'elle ? On peut même pas la virer ! Quel boulet ! ».

Reito tenta de désamorcer la situation d'un sourire. En vain. Haruka continua : « Et c'est impossible d'obtenir son ancien dossier scolaire !

-De toute façon, opina Midori, on t'avait prévenu que c'était illégal… »

La blonde frappa encore une fois la table avant de s'assoir, faisant mine de chercher une solution au « problème Kuga ».

-« Et toi, Shizuru, t'en pense quoi ? » lança Reito. Shizuru sursauta. A vrai dire cela faisait un bon moment qu'elle était adossée à une fenêtre, perdu dans ses pensées.

-« Et bien, commença-t-elle en affichant une expression détachée, je pense que le Conseil ne peut la forcer à venir en cours. Si elle échoue à ses examens de fin d'année je suppose qu'elle sera obligée de quitter l'académie d'elle-même. Il faut juste prendre son mal en patience. »

Haruka lui jeta un regard noir. Elle lui répondit d'un sourire poli avant d'ajouter :

-« Si on a plus rien à faire et si vous n'y voyais pas d'objection, on va en rester là pour aujourd'hui. »

Elle s'arracha de sa place et sortit rapidement de la salle. _Finis de jouer Natsuki, tu ne pourras pas te cacher éternellement._

Ce qu'elle aimait surtout, c'était la tranquillité du lieu. Un petit coin de verdure perdu dans l'immense académie. Un bout de forêt qui surplombait l'université où elle pouvait observer la vie du campus sans être vu.

Depuis quelques jours, c'était devenu le repère de Natsuki. Depuis qu'elle avait décidé que les cours n'étaient plus si importants et que de toute façon elle s'arrangerait très bien avec sa conscience pour ses heures manquées.

Par contre, ce qu'elle n'aimait pas, c'était qu'on vienne la déranger dans ces moments de paisible solitude. Non, ça elle n'appréciait vraiment pas. Et là, c'était hélas le cas.

A quelques pas d'elle se tenait la présidente du conseil lycéen, Shizuru Fujino. Les mains jointes sur une pochette papier, la tête inclinée avec grâce, elle la contemplait avec un sourire un peu enfantin. _Mais c'est pas vrai,_ enragea Natsuki, _comment elle m'a trouvé !_ Une autre pensée, plus fugace mais également plus effrayante lui traversa l'esprit : ca faisait combien de temps qu'elle était là, à l'observer ?

-« Nat-su-ki, commença la présidente d'une voix mutine, tu ne devais pas nous rejoindre pour une réunion ? »

L'interpellée fit mine de ne pas l'entendre : si elle ne répondait pas, l'autre jeune fille finirait bien par s'en aller, non ? En tout cas, c'est toujours ainsi qu'elle agissait envers les éléments «perturbateurs » et cela avait toujours fonctionné.

-« Je peux m'assoir ? » poursuivit Shizuru. Mince, elle aurait dut se douter qu'avec elle se serait pas la même. Elle s'obstina à l'ignorer, les poings serrés et les yeux rivés au sol.

Elle sursauta à peine lorsque la jeune blonde, s'assit à ses cotés et elle lui lança un bref regard en coin. Elle s'était agenouillée avec élégance et ses mains caressaient avec nonchalance un brin d'herbe. Natsuki se crispa légèrement en la voyant faire._ Une vraie petite fille modèle, n'est ce pas ?_

-« c'est un jolie endroit ici, murmura Shizuru, le regard perdu dans le vide, moi aussi j'aimais bien venir là quand je suis arrivée à Fuuka. Pour être seule et avoir un peu de calme… »

Natsuki se retient de sortir une remarque cinglante. Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle était étonnée : ainsi Shizuru n'avait pas toujours été la charismatique présidente qui aimait être entourée ?

-« Cela doit être pareil pour toi je suppose… » Ajouta t-elle dans un souffle. Natsuki se retourna avec colère et lui lança un regard chargé de mépris histoire de lui faire comprendre que oui, elle était là pour être seule et qu'elle avait donc par conséquent pas besoin de sa compagnie. Shizuru se contenta de lui sourire :

-« Ca ne fonctionne pas avec moi, mademoiselle Kuga ». Elle se releva et lissa sa jupe d'un revers de main. « Je te rassure, je n'avais pas l'intention de passer ma soirée avec toi, je tenais juste à te remettre ceci.» Elle ponctua sa phrase en lui jetant une enveloppe de papier blanc, avant de commencer à s'en aller.

Natsuki y jeta un œil discret, puis furieux. C'était son dossier scolaire, c'était censé être privé !

-« Eh ! » elle l'interpella avec hargne. « Comment t'as eu ca ? Personne n'y a accès ! Putain, c'est personnel !»

Shizuru se retourna vers elle avec une expression de surprise feinte :

-« Tu n'est donc pas au courant ?

-de quoi ! » Aboya Natsuki avec rage. Shizuru se fendit d'un grand sourire moqueur et ouvrit les bras d'un geste théâtral :

-« Tu n'es donc pas au courant que L'académie Fuuka n'est qu'un vaste complot visant à te nuire ? »

La brune se releva brusquement, un index menaçant pointé sur la présidente.

-« Te fout pas de ma gueule, compris ! C'est quoi ce délire ? Vous vous croyez tout permis avec votre putain d'école de riche ? Ca vous amuse d'aller fouiner dans la vie privé des autres ? C'est ca...

- Personne n'a rien lu. Je l'ai récupéré avant. » La colère de Natsuki retomba d'un seul coup.

-« Vraiment ? demanda t elle d'une petite voix. « Personne ? »

Shizuru se contenta d'approuver de la tête.

-« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il contient, ajouta-t-elle avec précaution, visiblement c'est personnelle et c'est… » Elle grimaça à la recherche d'un mot adapté, ne trouva pas et poursuivit d'un haussement d'épaule : « Si ca te gène que l'on sache ce que t'a put faire avant ca ne me dérange pas. Je pense juste que c'est mieux que tu le garde. C'est tout.» Pour la deuxième fois elle, s'apprêta à partir.

-« Ca n'a pas d'importance, lui lança Natsuki, je vais te dire ce qu'il ya dedans. »

Shizuru esquissa un discret sourire, cette fille avait vraiment un fort esprit de contradiction : il suffisait qu'on lui dise noir pour qu'elle réponde blanc !

-« Finalement, ca n'a pas d'importance, murmura-t-elle, mais j'veux pas que les autres soient au courant, ok ? C'est juste que ca ne les regardes pas, compris ? » La blonde acquiesça en silence.

-« Ok, Ma mère est morte quand j'avais treize ans et mon père est un puissant homme d'affaire. Il dirige plusieurs sociétés supers modernes mais il suit encore le vieux code d'honneur du Menboku. » Elle s'arrêta et offrit à Shizuru un beau sourire cynique : « Evidemment je suis sa fille illégitime »

-« Natsuki, je… » La brune l'arrêta d'un geste de la main :

-« je te dis pas ca pour avoir de la compassion ou des excuses. J'énonce juste des faits. »

Elle poussa un soupire et repris :

-« Inutile de te préciser qu'après la mort de ma mère il ne m'a pas reconnu. Mais j'suis pas à plaindre, j'ai hérité de toute la fortune de ma mère, mon _père _me verse une pension tout les mois et on me fout la paix sur ce que j'en fais. Jusqu'à présent j'avais le droit de faire un peu tout ce que je voulais : choisir mes écoles, avoir un appart… Le problème c'est que l'an dernier j'ai un peu déconné. »

Elle s'appuya avec nonchalance sur un arbre et son regard se fixa à l'horizon.

-« Avec des potes on a fait quelques conneries, rien de méchants mais on a finit au postes deux trois fois. Comme on était mineurs on s'en est toujours bien tiré, et puis c'était jamais bien grave. Et puis ya eu cet _incident _: on a commis un vol, juste un pack de bière dans un combini, mais le vendeur nous a couru après et je l'ai repoussé un peu violement… il a porté plainte pour vol avec agression physique ou circonstance aggravante… un truc comme ça je ne me rappelle plus trop. J'aurais dut aller en maison de redressement…»

Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua que Shizuru avait tressailli. Elle reprit satisfaite :

-« Heureusement que _papa_ a arrangé tout ca : pas de prison, cela risquait de faire tache si on apprenait que j'étais sa fille. On m'a juste placé sous la tutelle de l'académie Fuuka jusqu'à ma majorité et c'est à peine si j'ai écopé d'une amande. »

- Pourquoi Fuuka ?

- Murasaki » répondis Natsuki comme si cela allait de soi. Shizuru lui jeta un regard perplexe.

-« Murasaki, c'est le nom de mon père. » Elle fit un signe de la main pour inviter Shizuru à poursuivre son raisonnement. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel en comprenant :

-« Murasaki, murmura-t-elle, un des principaux donateurs de l'académie. »

Natsuki grimaça un sourire : « c'est surtout ca que je ne veux pas qu'on sache. »

Elle resta quelques instants à regarder la présidente. Elle avait pensé qu'elle aurait été horrifiée ou qu'elle se serait enfuie… Mais la jeune fille blonde était encore là, les bras croisé sous la poitrine, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le cotés comme en attente et surtout avec cette expression de nonchalance qu'elle dégageait, que se soit dans sa façon de baisser paresseusement ses paupières, son accent trainant et même la douce couleur chocolat de ses yeux… et puis elle avait cet air indéchiffrable sur son visage : son sourire mi-espiègle mi –sérieux, comme si ce qu'elle venait de lui annoncer lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

Et cela la vexait un peu. Elle aurait voulu qu'elle réagisse, parce que c'est ce que font les gens d'habitude, non ? Parce que cela aurait prouvé que…_Que quoi ?_s'interrompis–t-elle.

Natsuki s'arracha à sa contemplation et fixa son regard sur l'horizon, pour lui signifier que la conversation été close.

-« Tu sais, tu ne peux pas toujours te battre. » La voix à l'accent de Kyoto fit sursauter la brune.

-« Ouais, c'est pas sympa de taper des gens ca leur fait du mal etc.…

-Je ne te parle pas de ça, Natsuki » elle fit un vague signe de la main en rajoutant : « tu ne peux pas toujours être dans la confrontation. Ce n'est pas possible. »

Elle poussa un soupire avant de s'en aller. Natsuki, dans son coin, haussa les épaules.

La nuit était entrain de tomber sur l'académie de Fuuka, et Shizuru se hâtait dans les couloirs. Sa journée avait été longue et elle n'était pas encore terminée : Le conseil lycéen avait prévu une réunion en début de soirée afin d'organiser la fête annuel de l'académie.

Mais avant cela, elle avait encore une formalité à remplir : vérifier si Natsuki Kuga s'était rendu en salle de soutien.

Evidemment elle ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion. Depuis qu'elle lui avait remis son dossier, c'est à peine si elle avait croisé la jeune fille et d'après les dires de ses professeurs, elle ne venait quasiment plus en cours.

Cela faisait maintenant prés d'une semaine.

Avec un soupir qui ne dissimulait pas son son manque d'enthousiasme, elle ouvrit la porte et parcouru du regard la salle de cours.

Vide.

Elle poussa un autre soupire et contempla quelques instants la pièce plongée dans une obscurité mordoré avant de s'apprêter à refermer la porte.

-« Désolée, je suis en retard. »

La présidente se retourna brusquement. A quelques pas d'elle, Natsuki se tenait avec indolence contre un mur du couloire.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bah, voila : un autre chapitre ! Je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà précisé mais j'apprécie les reviews. Alors n'hésitez pas à en laisser et merci pour ceux qui le font déjà._

_Bonne lecture !_

« C'est bon, tu vas pas passer la soirée à me regarder comme ça, non ? Je ne vois pas ce qui a de si extraordinaire à ce que j'aille en cours quand même ! »

Lassée des rires de son amie, Natsuki détourna la tête pour reporter son attention sur ses Dr. Martens. A ses cotés Nao, toujours hilare, essuyait son rimmel qui lui coulait sur les joues :

« Pff, t'es contente ? railla-t-elle, avec tes conneries mon maquillage est foutu ! Sérieux tu va vraiment en cours ? Toi ? La reine de l'école buissonnière ? »

Natsuki haussa les épaules et enfouie son visage dans son écharpe : on était en octobre et la nuit commençait vraiment à être fraiche. Elles attendaient avec Takeda à l'extérieur d'un combini que Mori et Ensei finissent d'acheter des bières. Le Linden Baum n'était pas encore ouvert et ils avaient décidé de tuer le temps avec quelques boissons.

Elle enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son vieux bombers pour se donner un peu plus de contenance et répondis avec désinvolture :

« Pas à tous les cours quand même, seulement deux ou trois histoire de faire bonne impression.

- C'est juste qu'on te voit plus trop ni pendant les journées et encore moins après les cours.» repris Nao avec sérieux. Elle lança un regard malicieux à Takeda qui suivait gentiment la conversation et ajouta :

« Franchement, j'en était venu à penser que tu voyais quelqu'un… » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens pour regarder le jeune homme s'empourprer.

« N-non, bafoua Natsuki aussi rouge que Takeda, mais qu'est ce que tu va t'imaginer ? Je passe pas mal de temps au garage de Yamada aussi… »

Elle garda sous silence le fait qu'elle suivait des cours du soir avec la présidente du Conseil lycéen. Pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas. Peut être par peur de provoquer une nouvelle crise de fou rire chez son amie. Peut être tout simplement qu'elle avait envie de garder ses moments pour elle seule. Après tout c'était l'unique intérêt qu'elle trouvait à cette école et elle n'avait pas envie de le gâcher avec les sarcasmes de son amie.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par l'arrivée d'Ensei et de Mori. Le couple avait chacun un pack de bière sous le bras et le jeune homme commença à les distribuer.

« Ce soir c'est la fêeeeete ! »

Natsuki se crispa légèrement en entendant la voix aiguë de Mori. Apparemment ils avaient déjà commencé à boire chez eux et la jeune fille était visiblement saoule.

« Comme tout le soir… » opina Nao en regardant l'autre jeune fille boire cul sec sa bière avant de la jeter sur la première voiture qui passait.

« Mais ce soir, c'est encore _plus_ la fête ! »

Nao et Natsuki s'échangèrent un regard consterné.

« Ensei, interpella la plus jeune, ta copine à encore picoler. Tu sais qu'elle n'est pas tenable quant elle boit ! »

Le jeune homme se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant d'attraper sa petite amie par la taille.

« Pff, soupira Nao, je sens que ce soir ca va encore dégénérer. »

Comme pour approuver ses dires, Mori envoya un coup de pied dans une poubelle avant de s'éloigner, une bouteille en main, chantant à plein poumons et dans un anglais approximatif, un vieux refrain de The Last Resort:

"Great big boots, great long laces  
Our jeans held up with scarlet braces  
Get out of our way or get took for a ride  
We've just got violence in our minds!"

* * *

Les derniers rayons de soleil de la journée venaient mourir dans la salle de cour, plongeant la pièce dans une douce torpeur colorée, une ambiance idéale pour se laisser aller à rêvasser.

C'est ce que ce disait Shizuru Fujino, accoudée à sa table, surveillant discrètement Natsuki Kuga, qui tentait tant bien que mal de faire ses exercices d'anglais. _Non, _se corrigeât-elle,_ contemplant Natsuki Kuga_.

Il fallait qu'elle se l'avoue, elle trouvait de plus en plus d'intérêt à la jeune fille. Outre un physique à se damner et sa longue chevelure de jais qu'elle rêvait de caresser, elle se surprenait à admirer son sale caractère qui la différenciait des autres élèves et à trouver que son air perpétuellement énervé, lui donnait un certain charme.

Elle se gifla mentalement pour émerger de ses pensées et reporta son attention sur ce que faisait Natsuki.

Celle-ci regardait d'un air dépité son devoir, qui n'avait guère avancé.

« Voyons, Natsuki voudrait peut être un peu d'aide ? »

L'interpellé sursauta légèrement.

« Ca serait pas de refus, Shizuru. Après tout il faut bien que tu serves à quelque chose, non ? »

La présidente esquissa un sourire. Généralement, les heures de soutiens se déroulaient toujours de la même manière, par un continuel échange de petites piques et de moqueries. Elle en avait déduis que c'était probablement la seule manière que Natsuki avait trouvé pour cacher sa timidité. Parce que cela pouvait se révéler incroyable, mais sous ses airs de dure, Shizuru avait découvert que Natsuki était en réalité une grande timide.

« Alors, c'est quoi qui ne va pas ? » commença Shizuru d'un ton enjoué. Sans rien dire Natsuki lui tendis sa feuille.

« Oh, je vois, ajouta-t-elle avec humour, c'est tout qui ne va pas. » Elle vit Natsuki se gratter la tête d'un air gêné, avant d'hasarder, sur un ton d'excuse :

« Ben, disons que ce n'est pas une matière que j'ai eu l'occasion d'aborder dans mon ancien lycée...

- Je comprends. »

Shizuru parcouru rapidement le devoir sous le regard anxieux de Natsuki. Elle avait également remarqué que son attitude laxiste était également une apparence qui dissimulée une élève attentive et perfectionniste. Enfin, quand elle s'en donnait les moyens. Elle savait très bien que même si Natsuki était assidue à ses cours de soutiens, il n'en était pas de même pour ses autres cours. Et elle se demandait parfois qu'elle était son intérêt d'y assister…

Elle délaissa quelques instants le devoir pour regarder Natsuki. Elle sentit la jeune fille se mettre instinctivement sur la défensive.

« Ce n'est pas s'y mal, débuta la présidente, Des erreurs persistent mais dans l'ensemble tu sembles avoir compris le principe. »

Natsuki hocha discrètement la tête.

« Je te corrige le premier exercice, continua la blonde, et après tu fais le reste, d'accord ? » Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil et automatiquement, Natsuki s'empourpra, avant de plonger son regard vers le sol.

Pendant que Natsuki relisait son exercice, Shizuru ne put s'empêcher de lancer une dernière remarque :

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as du mal avec cette matière…Tu sais, l'anglais ce n'est vraiment pas compliqué : leur grammaire est assez simpliste quand on y pense. Et puis même la conjugaison et le vocabulaire, t'en fait rapidement le tour ... c'est une langue qui ne demande pas beaucoup de réflexion… »

Natsuki lui jeta un regard curieux et Shizuru poursuivit d'un ton innocent :

« Je ne comprends pas… ca te correspond bien pourtant… »

Avec plaisir, elle entendit Natsuki étouffer un juron tandis qu'elle partait se préparer une tasse de thé.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle revient à sa place, le concert était sur le point de débuter.

Le Linden Baum était bondé et elle eu quelques difficultés à retrouvé Nao. Cette dernière l'attendait prés du bar en compagnie de Takeda. Non loin d'eux, se trouvaient Ensei et Mori, et lorsque Natsuki arriva, Nao fit mine d'aller les rejoindre. La brune l'attrapa discrètement par le bras : hors de question qu'elle reste en tête à tête avec le jeune homme. Certes elle l'appréciait beaucoup, mais ces derniers temps elle trouvait qu'il devenait de plus en plus…étrange.

Avec un sourire qui en disait long, la rousse consentit de rester à ses cotés. Natsuki se commanda une bière avant de jeter un regard sur Ensei et Mori. Elle esquissa un sourire en remarquant que la jeune fille buvait un soda. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Devinant sa pensée, Nao lui souffla d'un ton moqueur :

« Tu sais que la dernière fois elle a failli finir la soirée en cellule de dégrisement ? »

Natsuki répondis par un haussement d'épaule, à la longue elle n'était même plus étonné du comportement de la jeune femme.

« Heureusement que Ensei était là, ajouta Nao. Il lui a fait une de ses scènes, t'en souviens Takeda ? » Le jeune homme hocha docilement la tête.

Tout en sirotant sa bière, Natsuki reporta son attention sur le couple. Cela ne faisait pas très longtemps qu'elle les connaissait, peut être deux ans, même pas. Elle les avait fait leurs connaissances par le biais de Takeda et si elle avait tout de suite apprécié Ensei, un grand gaillard qui caché sous ses gros muscle un cœur d'or, elle avait en revanche beaucoup de mal avec sa fiancée. Trop impulsive… elle ne comptait plus les fois où elle avait réussi à provoquer des bagarres de bar, juste pour s'amuser. Elle ne comptait plus également les fois où c'était elle qui avait dut venir la secourir.

Les premiers accords la tirèrent des ses pensées et elle se retourna machinalement vers la scène.

* * *

Distraitement, elle regardait le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle : Le soleil se couchant sur Fuuka, esquissant un paysage aux couleurs sanglantes.

Avec un soupire, Shizuru se détourna de la fenêtre pour se diriger vers Natsuki. Celle-ci était absorbée par ses exercices et ne lui accorda aucune attention lorsque la présidente s'assit à ses cotés.

D'un commun accord avec les autres membres du conseil, il avait été décidé que seule Shizuru s'occuperait de la mise à niveau de Natsuki. Et la présidente n'allait pas s'en plaindre, loin de là : même si la jeune fille n'était pas très bavarde elle appréciait qu'elle ne la considère pas comme une idole, une personne intouchable comme le faisait son stupide fan club.

La voix de Natsuki, la ramena à la réalité :

« Hé ho ? Shizuru ? Tu m'écoute ou quoi ?

- Et bien en réalité non. » Avec amusement elle vit Natsuki prendre un air vexée.

« En faite, ajouta-t-elle, je me posais quelques question au sujet de Natsuki…

-Les quelles ? » lança la concernée avec suspicion.

- Je me demandais ce que pouvais bien s'amuser à bricoler Natsuki pendant ses heures de cours…

-Bricoler ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Natsuki, méfiante.

- Tes mains…

-Mes mains ? » La Présidente lui attrapa une main pour la lui faire voir.

« Regarde, commença –t elle comme si elle s'apprêtait à donner une leçon. Ce sont les mains de quelqu'un de manuel. Elles sont un peu abimées, c'est facile à deviner que tu travailles avec. »

En disant cela, elle laissa ses doigts parcourir une cicatrice qui s'étirait comme une fine arabesque brune sur le dos de sa main. Elle leva son regard vers Natsuki qui, les joues en feu, balbutia :

«Des motos… ce sont des motos que je répare. » Elle déglutit avant de retirer ses mains de celle de la présidente et de les mettre bien à l'abri sous la table.

« Des motos ? » demanda Shizuru avec intérêt. Natsuki hocha la tête avec conviction :

« Oui, j'ai un ami qui tient un garage de moto et quand je passe chez lui il m'apprend un peu comment en réparer ou en trafiquer. Et puis j'amène aussi la mienne pour son entretien…

- Tu as une moto ? » les yeux de Natsuki se mirent à pétiller de joie.

« Une Ducati Monstro 696, la version black. Tu connais ? » Son ton enthousiasme fit sourire Shizuru.

« Euh, non désolé. Je n'y connais pas grand-chose en moto. » Avoua-t-elle d'un ton faussement honteux.

«Hé, si ca te dis je te la ferais voir un jour. On pourra même aller faire un tour si tu veux, tu verras c'est génial comme bécane !

- Oh, Natsuki me propose une petite promenade en moto… C'est une ballade romantique ? Comme c'est mignon ! » La brune rougis violement. En face d'elle Shizuru affichait un sourire innocent. Elle secoua la tête d'un air blasé :

« O-Oublie ce que je viens de dire. » Elle regarda rapidement l'heure avant d'ajouter : « je crois qu'il est temps que je parte ». Elle attrapa ses affaires avant de sortir, laissant derrière elle, une Shizuru toujours aussi souriante.

Dés que Natsuki eut quitté la salle, le sourire de Shizuru disparut immédiatement. Pourquoi avait elle agit ainsi ? Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle rêvait de se rapprocher de cette belle brune et lorsqu'elle en avait enfin l'occasion, elle brisait tout par un sarcasme. Pourquoi ?_ Parce que tu as peur, _se répondit-elle_, parce que c'est le seule moyen que tu as trouvé pour cacher tes sentiments. Parce que Natsuki n'est pas une jeune fille amourachée de toi comme il y en a des tas dans ton fan club. Et si elle venait à découvrir ton attirance qui sait comment elle réagira ? Et qui sait comment cela ce passera si jamais elle répondait à tes avances ?..._

Elle poussa un long soupir de lassitude face à son propre comportement.

* * *

Assise sur un banc, face à son internat, Natsuki profitait de la fraicheur de la nuit.

Elle repensait à sa conversation avec Shizuru. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête d 'être aussi susceptible. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une petite moquerie comme elle avait maintenant l'habitude.

« Alors miss Kuga, on rêvasse ? » Natsuki sursauta au son de la voix et leva les yeux vers celle qui l'avait interpellé.

Il s'agissait de Chie et son inséparable amie, Aoi. Les deux commères de Fuuka. Face à ce constat, elle soupira de consternation. Elle allait avoir encore droit à tous les potins de l'académie…

« Alors ? demanda Chie, T'es au courant ?

-Non, mais je parie que tu vas me le dire…

-Elle n'est pas au courant ? s'exclama Aoi, surprise

- Pourtant ça la concerne… » enchérit Chie. Toutes deux s'échangèrent un regard de connivence et Chie ajouta :

« On devrait peut être le dire ?

-Oui on devrait. » acquiesça son amie. Devant leur petit numéro, Natsuki se sentit bouillir de rage, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître. Cela reviendrait à rentrer dans leur jeu et donc à perdre.

« On dit… commença Chie.

- Mais attention, ce n'est qu'une rumeur ! précisa Aoi

- Oui, mais il n'y a pas de fumé sans feu… Bref on raconte que toi et la présidente, Shizuru Fujino, vous êtes, comment dire ?

- Hum, assez proches serait le mot ! compléta Aoi.

- Euh, oui elle me donne des cours particulier… » répondit Natsuki. Aoi poussa un cri de joie :

« Ca serait donc vrai ? C'est trop mignon ! » Chie, à ses cotés affichait un air réjoui. Natsuki fut prise d'un doute : elles ne pouvaient pas se satisfaire de quelque chose d'aussi banal.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle dit votre rumeur au juste? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide.

« Elle dit juste que vous êtes proches, fit Aoi.

- Mais proche comme l'est Fujino avec les demoiselles. » finit son amie. Face à l'air perdu de Natsuki, Chie consentit à lui apporter quelques éclaircissements. Elle s'approcha d'elle pour lui souffler à l'oreille :

« Notre belle présidente aime les femmes, tu ne savais pas ? »

Natsuki eut un mouvement de recul :

« C'est quoi c'délire ? C'est encore une de vos conneries ça ? » Aoi secoua la tête avec lassitude avant de lui tendre son portable. Sur l'écran, il y avait une photo. Et sur cette photo, elle pouvait voir Shizuru embrasser une autre fille.

* * *

Shizuru laissa quelques instants son regard errer dans la pièce.

Les dernières lueurs du soleil reflétaient leurs couleurs dorés sur les murs de la salle de cours, plongeant les lieux dans un calme étrange.

Elle parcouru une dernière fois la salle du regard.

Vide.


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci pour vos commentaires c'est important d'avoir l'avis des lecteurs (et puis c'est également agréable pour son égo ^^). _

Vide.

Désespérément vide, alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : voir du monde et se changer les idées.

Mais là, elle se retrouvait en tête à tête avec sa bière, dans un Linden Baum désert.

Et Nao qui n'avait même pas la décence de jouer son rôle de confidente et qui préférait draguer le barman.

Juste faire le vide dans sa tête, et trier toute ses pensées qui se bousculaient dans son esprit.

Faire le vide et s'enlever cette photo de ses idées… plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

Elle avait beau fermer les yeux, boire des bières ou essayer de penser à autre chose, c'était toujours la même image qui revenait la hanter : celle de la présidente enlaçant tendrement une fille à la coupe de cheveux étrange. Elle se rappelait que Chie lui avait dit que c'était sa petite amie de l'an dernier. Elle lui avait après longuement parlé de la vie sentimentale de Shizuru, mais Natsuki n'en avait pas écouté un mot. Elle était trop perturbée par toutes ces questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit : Shizuru était-elle vraiment lesbienne ? Est-ce que toute l'académie était au courant de cette rumeur ? Et surtout, quel étaient les sentiments de Shizuru à son égard ?

Elle se rappelait de sa dernière conversation avec la jeune fille, de sa main prise dans la sienne, de ses doigts effleurant sa peau… rien qu'a cette évocation elle se sentit rougir furieusement… rougir de colère : Shizuru avait-elle osé la dragué ? Comment avait-elle put croire un instant qu'elle avait le même penchant qu'elle !

Pour l'instant, la seule réponse qu'elle avait trouvée était de fuir autant que possible Shizuru et de tenter d'oublier tout ça dans l'alcool.

Qui sait ? Peut être que tout cela disparaîtrait de lui-même… Ce stupide lycée, ces étudiants friands de rumeurs mensongères et Shizuru Fujino.

« Hey ! » Natsuki leva les yeux vers Nao.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? s'enquit celle-ci. T'en fait une tête ! Pas que d'habitude tu sois du genre souriant mais là, c'est carrément flippant !

- Rien t'inquiète. » Natsuki renifla avec mépris avant d'ajouter : « je crois que j'ai juste besoin de me défouler un peu… »

En réponse, Nao esquissa un sourire mauvais en montrant du doigt deux gars accoudés au bar :

« Je pense avoir trouvé de quoi un peu t'amuser… »

* * *

Une grande fête foraine avec plein de manèges, diverse attractions, des stands de nourriture et même des concerts… c'est ce que promettait l'affiche bariolée que lisait Natsuki.

Elle connaissait le programme part cœur, d'une part parce que c'était l'académie de Fuuka qui organisait cette fête et d'autre part, parce qu'elle venait de la relire pour au moins la dixième fois tandis qu'elle attendait Takeda.

-« Natsuki… » _Tiens en parlant du loup…_ La jeune fille se retourna avec raideur :

-« Takeda. » Le jeune homme la regardais d'un air embarrassé, passant une main sur son crane comme pour ébouriffer les cheveux qu'il n'avait pas.

-« Euh, désolé je suis en retard… commença-t-il gêné. Ca t'as pas trop dérangée d'attendre ?

Natsuki éclata d'un rire sans joie. Depuis « l'accident Fujino », elle ne mettait quasiment plus les pieds au lycé une semaine elle avait dut assister à même pas trois cours. Les professeurs semblaient s'être lassés de son cas et même Mai, sa parraine, avait arrêté de la harceler. Apparemment au sein de l'académie elle était devenu _persona non grata_… au moins, se consolait-elle, elle avait échappé aux soirées karaoké auxquelles l'autre jeune fille voulais à tout prix qu'elle participe.

Alors maintenant ses journées consistaient à flâner dans Fuuka, passer bricoler dans le garage de Yamada ou bien encore faire de la moto et puis le soir faire la tourner de bar jusqu'à leur fermeture en compagnie de Nao… attendre quelques minutes un ami lui importait, par conséquent, peu._ Surtout qu'il avait probablement dut sécher les cours pour venir,_ nota la brune avec une pointe de remord.

« Euh, tu veux aller boire un verre ? Ou voir un film, alors ? » demanda le jeune homme toujours mal à l'aise. _Bon sang, _pensa Natsuki,_ qu'est ce qu'il a à être aussi tendu ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se voit !_

« Ouais, un film c'est ça, répondit elle, celui que tu veux ca m'ira très bien. »

Elle l'attrapa par la manche et en le tirant ajouta, moqueuse :

« Et on à intérêt à se dépêcher si on ne veut pas rater la séance, vu ton retard… »

* * *

Il était tard, enfin elle le supposait. Plus aucun passant, quelques rares voitures qui la dépassaient comme des éclaires bruyants et colorés et puis ce silence, froid et opaque qui enveloppait tout, même le bruit dur de ses boots sur l'asphalte… cela voulais bien dire qu'il était tard, non ?

Elle avançait en titubant. _Parce que j'ai un peu bu. _Elle vacilla et se rattrapa in extremis à un réverbère. _Ok,_ admit-elle, _je suis carrément saoul._

Elle resta quelques instant immobile à regarder le paysage urbain qui tout autours d'elle s'étirait et se contractait, commençant à faire naitre en elle une affreuse migraine.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le campus toute les lumières étaient éteints.

_Pas étonnant, _pensa Shizuru,_ il est presque une heure du matin._ Elle étouffa un bâillement et se dirigea vers les internats.

Elle revenait juste d'un repas au restaurant avec Reito et Haruka et auquel avait été conviés quelques donateurs de l'académie et ainsi quelques dirigeants d'entreprise qui avait accepté de sponsoriser leur fête annuelle. Il en était ressorti que l'académie avait reçu davantage de fond que l'an dernier et des propositions de partenariats sur les cinq prochaines années. Des faits très avantageux pour l'académie Fuuka mais dont Shizuru n'en avait que faire. Il est vrai que c'est elle et son sens de la diplomatie qui avait permis d'obtenir ses contrats mais jouer à l'aimable geisha blonde commençait sérieusement à la lasser.

C'est pour cela qu'elle avait quitté le restaurant avant les autres afin de rentrer à pieds et se changer les idées.

Elle réprima un dernier bâillement et s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte de l'internat, lorsqu'elle aperçut une ombre au recoin d'un mur.

« Nat-Natsuki ? » reconnut-elle péniblement. « Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'humour, en voyant la fille brune assise au sol, la tête penchée en arrière et le regard dans le vide.

« …aargh… » murmura-t-elle, comme seule réponse.

- Pardon ? risqua Shizuru hésitante.

- J'ai trop bu… je crois. » Shizuru, avec peine s'empêcha de rire et essaya poursuivre le plus calmement possible :

« Et tu ne veux pas rentrer te coucher plutôt ?

- …pas mes clefs… » La voix de Natsuki n'était plus qu'un murmure et Shizuru dut s'agenouiller vers elle pour continuer :

« T'as trouvé personne pour t'ouvrir ?

-Mai m'as dit de me démerder, qu'elle en avait plein le cul de moi… » Cette fois ci Shizuru ne put réprimer un éclat de rire face à l'air si consterné de Natsuki et surtout en entendant ces propos qu'elle avait dut mal à imaginer sortir de la bouche de la gentille Tokiha Mai. La brune ne le remarqua même pas.

« Allez, repris la présidente avec entrain, tu ne vas pas passer la nuit dehors, quand même ! Je vais t'héberger, t'inquiète pas. »

Elle se redressa, empoignant par la même occasion le blouson de l'autre jeune fille pour la forcer à se relever.

« Natsuki, t'abuse quand même », murmura la présidente pour elle-même tandis qu'elle ouvrait la porte d'entrée. « Te mettre dans un état comme ça en pleine semaine…

- Je sais, désolée… »

Surprise qu'elle ait entendue, Shizuru se retourna vers Natsuki. Juste à temps pour voir celle-ci chanceler. Elle la rattrapa de justesse :

« Ca va aller ? »

Sans un mot Natsuki se laissa aller contre la blonde, qui surprise n'esquissa pas un geste. Elle pouvait sentir les effluves alcoolisés qui émanaient de son amie. _Rien qu'avec ça je pourrai être saoul, _pensa-t-elle avec humour.

« Tu sais… » chuchota la brune en resserrant son emprise autour du corps de la présidente.

« Tu sais, je t'aime bien… » Shizuru ne put s'empêcher de rougir : les dernier mots avait été soufflés au creux de son cou, si doucement qu'elle se demandait si elle ne les avait pas rêvé.

« Je t'aime bien, repris Natsuki, malgré…malgré tout ça, enfin tu vois... »

Elle mit fin à leur étreinte aussi soudainement qu'elle avait débuté et entra dans le hall, laissant derrière elle une Shizuru perplexe. _Malgré quoi ?_

* * *

« Mais c'est quoi cet appart' ? »

Avec amusement Shizuru regardait Natsuki parcourir d'un air hagard la pièce.

« Ben c'est un appartement comme tu dis. » répondis la présidente avec une moue moqueuse.

« Mais… »Natsuki déglutit avec difficulté et s'assis sur le canapé qui s'offrait à elle. « Mais pourquoi t'as ça et pas une chambre étudiante comme les autres ?

- Parce que moi j'habite là à l'année. J'y suis tout le temps même pendant les vacances, tu sais ? »

Natsuki se laissa glisser entre les cousins et ferma les yeux. Shizuru cru un moment qu'elle s'était endormis et se leva pour aller chercher une couverture dans sa chambre. La voix ensommeillée de la brune la fit sursauter :

« Tu… tu ne rentres jamais voir tes parents ? »

La présidente se retourna et afficha un sourire polie et neutre. Elle était consciente qu'elle le faisait davantage pour elle-même que pour Natsuki, qui avait toujours les yeux clos.

« Disons qu'ils voyagent beaucoup et qu'ils ont pas mal d'occupation. C'est déjà dur pour eux parfois de se voir… »_ Alors pour voir leur fille._

_« _Pourquoi tu voyage pas avec eux ?

-C'est ce que j'ai fait pendant quelques années, répondis Shizuru, mais c'était… c'était trop compliqué pour mes études. » Sa phrase c'était fini dans un murmure de lassitude tandis qu'elle se détournait de Natsuki.

« Ok, je vois… tu es comme moi alors, t'as pas de famille… »

Quand Shizuru revient avec des couvertures, elle constatât que Natsuki dormait déjà.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Natsuki eut l'agréable surprise de constater qu'elle n'avait pas la gueule de bois.

Le décor semblait brumeux et instable mais au moins, elle n'avait pas mal à la tête._ C'est déjà ça._

Elle se redressa prudemment, de peur d'être prise de nausée, et parcourue du regard la pièce où elle se trouvait. Elle était où, là ?_ Chez Shizuru…_Et comment avait elle atterrit là ? _Parce que j'ai trop bu et que je n'avais pas mes clef… _ce qui expliquait sa crainte de la gueule de bois. Cela semblait logique.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé à la recherche d'un quelconque objet susceptible de lui donner l'heure. Apparemment il n'y en avait pas. Mais d'un cotés il faisait bien trop sombre pour qu'elle puisse en être certaine. Et puis elle se sentait vraiment trop engourdis pour envisager de se lever et chercher l'heure._ Ca n'a pas d'importance,_ décréta-t-elle, _Shizuru viendra me réveiller pour aller en cour. _Elle esquissa un sourire dans le noir :_ Mais depuis quand tu te soucis d'aller en cour, toi ?_

Elle s'apprêtait à se recoucher quand son attention se porta sur une silhouette.

« Shizuru ? » hésita-t-elle en apercevant l'autre jeune fille s'approcher vers elle. Elle avait du mal à voir si elle était en chemise-de-nuit ou si elle portait toujours ses habits de la veille, ce qui, dans ce cas, voudrait dire qu'elle n'avait dormis que quelques minutes. _Mais pourquoi es tu aussi obsédée par l'heure qu'il est ?... Je ne sais pas._

« Qui veut tu que ce soit d'autre ? » se moqua la blonde, en s'asseyant sur le rebord du canapé.

« Ca va mieux ? » ajouta-t-elle. Natsuki se contenta de lui répondre par un hochement de tête.

« Tant mieux Nat-su-ki… » En l'entendant épeler, _ou plutôt susurrer,_ ainsi son prénom, la dénommée sentit instantanément ses joues s'enflammer. Heureusement que dans la pénombre Shizuru ne pouvais pas la voir…

« Pourquoi rougis tu ? » demanda néanmoins cette dernière d'un ton malicieux.

« Je…je ne rougis pas. » mentis la concernée

- ah ? Pourtant ce n'est pas ce que je vois… » _Mais non ! Elle ne peut pas le voir ! C'est à peine si moi je distingue son visage !_

_« _T'es sûr que ca va Nat-su-ki ?

- Ne… ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! répliqua la brune en s'empourprant davantage

- Mais pourquoi donc, Nat-su-ki ? » lui répondis la présidente apparemment ravie d'avoir trouvé un nouveau jeu. « C'est pourtant bien ton prénom, Nat-su…

- C'est indécent ! » la coupa Natsuki, plus rouge que jamais. « C'est indécent la manière dont tu prononce mon nom ! Et en plus tu fais juste ça pour me mettre mal à l'aise ! »

Shizuru prit un air affligé et se pencha davantage vers Natsuki :

« Si je voulais vraiment te faire rougir je commencerai par faire ça… »

La fin de sa phrase mourut sur les lèvres de la brune. Juste un effleurement, rien de plus comme une demande, une permission. Ce fut Natsuki qui initia la suite de leur baiser, passant une main sur sa nuque pour approfondir leur étreinte. Elle se surprit même à avoir l'audace de caresser ses longs cheveux châtain, à laisser ses doigts parcourir cette peau de porcelaine. Elle comprenait que ces gestes, elle avait toujours souhaité les réaliser… et ça, ca lui faisait un peu peur.

Elle jeta un regard inquiet à Shizuru, qui lui sourit confiante comme pour effacer ses doutes tandis qu'elle l'allongeait peu à peu sur le canapé. Quand elle sentit le corps de la jeune fille se presser avec force contre le sien, elle ferma les yeux.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle constatât qu'elle était seule. _Seule ?_ Elle lança un regard perdu autours d'elle. Pas de Shizuru. Elle était seule, toujours allongée sur le canapé, le souffle court et le corps recouvert de sueur. _C'était juste un rêve ? _se demanda–t-elle inquiète. Elle se redressa et chercha du regard l'heure. 5h25. _Juste un rêve._ Elle se leva et arpenta la pièce, comme à la recherche d'une Shizuru qui pourrait mettre en doute ce constat. Juste un rêve._ Mais c'était quoi ce rêve, bordel !_

D'un pas discret, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de l'autre jeune fille. La porte était entrouverte. Elle rentra dans la pièce.

Shizuru dormait dans son lit. _Evidement où croyais-tu qu'elle était ?_ s'insulta-t-elle mentalement. Elle s'approcha en faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller, et s'agenouilla prés d'elle. Elle la contempla quelques instants en silence. Les draps avaient glissé hors du lit, laissant apparaitre le corps de la jeune femme. Un corps fin, à peine vêtu d'un t-shirt trop grand pour elle, que la lune éclairait d'un reflet pâle. Natsuki resta encore quelques secondes, immobile, à la regarder dormir. Elle était belle, certes. Il fallait être idiot pour ne pas le reconnaître et Natsuki estimait, malheureusement, qu'elle n'était pas idiote. Mais cela ne faisait pas tout, non ? Trouver quelqu'un joli, n'engage à rien n'est ce pas ?

Elle ferma les yeux avec force tandis que des images de son rêve lui revenaient à l'esprit et qu'elle luttait en vain pour les refouler.

Qu'avait dit Shizuru déjà ? Ah, oui : « tu ne peux pas toujours te battre. » Mais que reste-t-il lorsqu'on ne peut plus se battre ? _La fuite_.

Natsuki se leva et quitta précipitamment l'appartement.

* * *

Devant elle, Takeda semblait prêt à s'enflammer, les joues plus rouges que jamais.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il craintivement en triturant le casque de moto qu'il avait encore entre les mains.

Natsuki le considéra quelques instants puis reporta son attention sur le papier qu'elle tenait: une place de concert pour Cobra, un de ses groupe favori.

« Evidemment que je veux venir ! » lâcha-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Le jeune homme parut soulagé.

« Ben, écoute on se voit demain, de toute façon. On en reparlera, ok ? » Elle se pencha de sa moto pour lui dire au revoir et elle remarqua qu'une étrange lueur brillait dans ses yeux. Comme s'il attendait autre chose. Elle laissa un moment ses lèvres se diriger vers les siennes, avant de se reprendre et de les poser sur sa joue.

« bon, euh à… à demain ! » articula-t-elle avant de démarrer sa moto sans laisser le temps à Takeda de répondre.


	7. Chapter 7

_Bah, j'espère que vous apprécierez la tournure que prend l'histoire…disons que à partir de maintenant on rentre dans la partie « sang » de la fiction._

_Merci encore pour les commentaires !_

Le vrombissement de la machine avait quelque chose d'apaisant.

Un doux bruit de fond qui couvrait presque les autres sons. Presque. Natsuki n'avait qu'une seule envie : fermer les yeux et se laisser bercer par ce ronronnement. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Elle se cala davantage dans le canapé et jeta un bref regard autours d'elle.

C'était un appartement petit mais idéal pour accueillir quelques amis en soirée. Pas trop grand, un bon canapé et des fauteuils confortables qui entouraient une petite table base. Et l'essentiel : une grande télévision et une bonne sono.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Mori éteignit la tondeuse et Ensei quitta son siège, en passant une main sur son crane fraichement rasé. Il alla automatiquement s'installer devant son ordinateur et la musique empli de nouveau la pièce.

« A qui le tour ? » lança avec enthousiasme Mori. Natsuki et Nao se jetèrent un regard perplexe.

« La boule à zéro, commença la plus jeune, ca me tente pas trop.

-Allez juste un peu, insista Mori, que je ne l'ai pas sortis pour rien !

-On va y réfléchir. » termina Natsuki plus complaisante.

Avec un soupir qui montrait bien sa frustration, Mori se leva de sa place pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

Natsuki entendis le bruit de ventouse de l'ouverture de la porte du frigo. C'est sans surprise qu'elle vit la jeune femme revenir avec un pack de bière.

« Buvez, leur ordonnât-t-elle, quand vous serez saoul j'arriverai à mes fins ! »

Pendant que les deux autres filles se lançaient dans une de leur conversations favorites, à savoir les derniers potins, Natsuki se leva pour allez s'assoir prés d'Ensei.

« Ca va ? » lui demanda-t-il avec laconisme. Natsuki haussa les épaules. Après ces derniers jours elle ne savait pas trop comment elle allait. Elle, qui pensait que peu à peu tout ca disparaîtrais, elle se rendait compte qu'elle s'était lourdement trompée. Chaque jour amenait son lot de problème – Shizuru, Takeda, et puis elle savait que un jour ou l'autre elle devrait remettre les pieds au lycée, et ca aussi ca ne l'enchantait guère.

Dans l'écran de l'ordinateur, elle vit Ensei esquisser un sourire. Rien d'autre. Elle savait qu'il respecterait son silence.

Distraitement, elle feuilleta une des brochures qui trainait sur son bureau, suivant du doigt les triples S qui barraient le papier. Les mêmes lettres que c'était fait tatouer Ensei sur chacun de ses poings.

« Ca t'intéresses finalement ? » Natsuki sursauta au son de sa voix et tourna son regard vers le jeune homme qui était toujours rivé sur son écran.

« Samurai Spirit Ski…

-Je sais ce que ca signifie », l'interrompis Natsuki. Ensei sourit de nouveau avant d'ajouter :

« Takeda a été accepté comme membre, y a peu de temps… »

En entendant le nom du jeune homme, Natsuki se mordis distraitement la lèvre. Elle se sentait coupable lorsqu'elle pensait à son dernier rendez-vous avec le garçon. Elle savait que son ami avait des sentiments pour elle qui dépassait la simple amitié. Cela ne datait pas d'hier et elle avait été stupide de l'ignorer. Mais elle, qu'est ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui ? Elle soupira mentalement. Cela serait tellement plus simple si cela pouvait être réciproque. Se mettre avec Takeda était la chose la plus intelligente qui lui restait à faire. Au moins, elle pourrait oublier les sentiments étranges qu'elle éprouvait pour la présidente Fujino.

Elle soupira une autre fois, avant de glisser le papier dans sa poche.

« Samurai Spirit Skinhead » murmura-t-elle pour elle même avant de retourner s'assoir sur le canapé.

* * *

Reito Kanzaki la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et s'installa à ses cotés sans rien dire.

Shizuru était perdu dans ses pensées. Ce qui était un trait de caractères bien connu de la jeune fille, mais là, ça commençais à prendre des proportions vraiment inquiétantes.

« Ca va ? » Shizuru sourit : Ce n'était pas le genre de Reito de se taire.

« Ca va aller. » répondit-elle simplement. Elle n'avait pas envie de se confier, de commencer une conversation qu'elle savait déjà stérile.

« Si tu a un problème, tu sais que tu peux m'en parler… » insistât-il. Elle poussa un soupire qu'elle espéra contenu pour ne pas vexer son ami.

« J'ai vu comment tu la regardais. » Shizuru n'avait pas besoin de plus d'explication pour savoir de qui il parlait. _J'ai donc était si peut discrète ?_ ironisa-t-elle.

« Elle n'est pas revenu en cours, n'est-ce-pas ? poursuivit Reito. Franchement, je ne comprends pas comment tu as put t'attacher à elle… Elle est antipathique, désagréable au possible. Tu n'as pas besoin de quelqu'un comme ça… il te faudrait …

-Quelqu'un comme toi ? » l'interrompis Shizuru avec amertume. Elle sentit à ses cotés le garçon se raidir. Pourtant il termina d'un ton égal :

« Quelqu'un de moins détestable.

-Elle n'est pas détestable. Crois-moi, je la connais surement mieux que vous et elle a ses bons cotés. » En disant cela, elle repensa aux dernières fois qu'elle avait vu Natsuki. Elle avait son caractère, certes, et une humeur changeante mais ca n'en faisait pas quelqu'un de …_détestable_, non ? Et puis, elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait bien, ca aussi c'était important n'est-ce-pas ? _Mais depuis tu ne l'as plus revu,_ acheva-t-elle mentalement.

« Tu sais, repris Reito, elle a une personnalité assez prononcé, c'est vrai, et je comprends que ca puisse t'attirer, mais réfléchis bien à ce qu'elle est vraiment, d'accord ?

-Je vais y penser. » termina Shizuru avec détachement.

Elle lui fit face et lui adressa un sourire poli :

« Tu peux retourner à l'intérieur. Je te rejoins dans quelques instants. On a encore des préparatifs à régler pour les festivités de ce week-end.

-D'accord. Je vais te préparer du thé. » Il ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire doucereux avant de s'en aller. Elle le regarda et sentir naître en elle une pointe de tristesse. _Peut-être que Reito a raison et que je me suis construit une image d'elle qui correspond davantage à mes désirs qu'à la réalité. _C'est vrai après tout qu'est ce qu'elle savait d'elle ? Qu'elle préférait trainer dans les rues au lieu d'aller en cours, qu'elle aimait se saouler, qu'elle avait déjà commis des délits… rien de bien attirant en somme. _Pourtant,_ se murmura Shizuru,_ pourtant il y a quelque chose qui me plait vraiment en elle… _

* * *

La musique lui semblait bien trop forte et les rues trop peuplés.

A vrai dire Shizuru n'avait pas très envie de faire la fête. Mais voila, en tant que présidente du conseil lycéen de Fuuka, elle se devait de … et bien justement, présider la fête annuel de l'académie. Ou du moins y faire acte de présence. Saluer quelques élèves, discuter avec les personnes importantes de Fuuka… la routine en somme.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants. Toutes ses couleurs et ses lumières finissaient par la griser. Un monde de distraction aux couleurs vives : les illuminations des manèges et les lampions qui s'étendaient dans le ciel. Autant d'éclat qui parsemaient l'obscurité comme des taches sanglantes. Elle respira profondément le parfum de la nuit, une odeur lourde. C'était la senteur des beignets que l'on faisait frire, des friandises et des pâtisseries qui s'étalaient sur les stands, des boissons alcoolisées qui se répandaient dans les rues… Trop sucré, trop douçâtre. Ce type d'arome poisseux qui colle à la langue et qui vous donne envie de vomir, comme lorsqu'on a trop abusé de sucrerie.

Dépitée elle rouvrit les yeux et cru rêver.

A quelques pas d'elle se tenait Natsuki.

Lorsqu'elle était venue l'aborder, elle se sentait plein d'assurance. Il fallait qu'elles mettent les choses au clair, sur ce qu'il y avait entre elles … ou sur ce qu'il n'y avait pas.

Elle avait cru à un moment que cela serait possible, lorsque la jeune fille lui avait proposé de se trouver un lieu plus tranquille. Peut–être qu'elle ressentait le même besoin qu'elle de s'expliquer. Peut-être.

Mais maintenant qu'elle était en face de Natsuki, Shizuru sentait sa confiance partir en morceau et ne savait plus trop par où commencer. Comment aborder le vif du sujet après avoir échangé les banalités d'usages.

Il faudrait bien qu'à un moment ou un autre elle se décide, elle ne pouvait pas laisser ce silence s'installer plus longtemps entre elles. Déjà que ces quelques secondes semblaient s'étirer comme des heures…

« Waouh, qu'est ce qu'on a là ? » Les deux filles sursautèrent en même temps et se retournèrent vers la personne qui venait de parler. Une adolescente, presque une gamine, à la chevelure de feu. Elle s'avançait lentement en faisant claquer ses talons sur l'asphalte, comme pour faire durer un suspens.

« Nao… » souffla faiblement Natsuki. Et Shizuru ne savait si elle devait se sentir rassurer qu'elles se connaissent.

« Qu'est ce qu'on a là ? répéta-t-elle plus doucement, un sourire malsain s'étirant sur son visage. Sans se retourner, elle lança derrière elle :

« Hey, vous avez vu ce que Natsuki nous a trouvé ? » Trois silhouettes se détachèrent de l'ombre.

Un couple visiblement ivre qui se tenait l'un à l'autre, peut-être à peine plus âgé qu'elle, suivit par un garçon, de son âge, grand et costaud, qui semblait assez nerveux.

Elle réprima un frisson en les voyant l'encercler. La femme la pointa du doigt avant de susurrer :

« Tu voulais t'amuser seule, Natsuki ? »

Shizuru se contracta, elle avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui verser de l'eau glacée dans le dos : elle se rendait compte que ce n'était peut-être pas pour discuter que Natsuki l'avait mené dans cette ruelle.

Comme les deux autres garçons, la femme qui venait de parler, portait des jeans retroussés sur des boots coquées et son bombers s'ouvrait sur un t-shirt où s'affichait le drapeau du Japon. Son regard fit un aller-retour entre elle et Natsuki et une sensation désagréable l'envahit : la même tenu.

A la différence de cette coupe de cheveux qu'elle portait : le crane rasé avec juste une frange qui explosait sur son front et des longues mèches qui lui descendaient dans la nuque. Elle se souvenait avoir vu la même chose lorsqu'elle était en Angleterre : les petites amies des skinheads et des hooligans, encore pire que leurs copains. Et celle-ci en plus d'être agressive, était saoule. Un très mauvais mélange.

Shizuru la suivit du regard, tandis qu'elle lui tournait autours, les pouces passés dans ses bretelles et martelant le sol des ses Boots.

« J'ai envie de m'amuser ce soir, siffla-t-elle, ca te dérange pas si je te la prends, Natsuki ? Je te le revaudrais…»

Shizuru coula un regard vers la brune, espérant que celle-ci interviendrais en sa faveur.

Mais Natsuki semblait déconnectée de la réalité.

Les yeux figés au sol, elle essayait de faire abstraction de ce qui pouvait se passer autours d'elle. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Elle avait juste envie de s'expliquer avec Shizuru rien de plus, pourquoi sa bande devait lui tomber dessus. Pire encore sur Shizuru ! En y pensant elle était vraiment le type de personne qu'ils aimaient malmener : une apparence de petite fille modèle et métisse de surcroît. Dire qu'elle l'avait justement amené à l'écart pour éviter de les croiser !

Une partie d'elle-même lui criait d'intervenir avant qu'il soit trop tard. Mais cela reviendrais à s'interposer face à ses amis. _Et cela n'est pas possible, _lui susurrai une autre voix, plus sournoise. Sa bande, c'était la seule chose qui lui restait. Sans eux, elle n'avait plus rien ! Non, ce n'était pas possible : elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de les perdre. _Même au prix de les voir s'en prendre à Shizuru ? _La jeune fille aussi l'avait aidé, et quelque soit la nature de ses sentiments, elle tenait à elle c'était indéniable. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser se faire agresser par ses amis… surtout qu'elle savait de quoi ils étaient capables dans cet état. _Bon sang, Natsuki ! Réfléchis, réfléchis ! Il doit bien exister une solution !_ Le problème c'est que là, elle n'en voyait pas, et que le temps pressait.

Déjà, elle entendait les propos de Mori se faire de plus en plus insultant. Sa voix lui parvenait étouffée, comme si elle avait la tête sous l'eau. Comme dans un rêve. _Non, comme dans un cauchemar, _rectifia-t-elle.

Et puis soudain, la voix cessa et un claquement sec retenti dans l'air. Une main qui heurte de la chair. Natsuki accusa le coup comme s'il lui avait été porté. Un autre son retenti. Dur et cassant. Celui d'un poing contre un visage. Suivit d'un autre, plus lourd. Un corps qui tombe à terre. Et puis des cris.

Ces cris, cette voix n'appartenait pas à la personne qu'elle croyait.

Natsuki s'autorisa enfin à lever les yeux. Face à elle se tenait Shizuru, presque avec élégance et toujours avec cette même langueur. Mais son regard était sombre. Ses yeux, habituellement chocolat, avait prit une teinte sanglante. Et elle la regardait, à elle, avec une telle colère ...

Les cris continuaient. _Qui est ce qui cri ?_ Natsuki baissa les yeux vers le sol. Mori._ Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait à terre ?_ Elle était étendue sur le bitume et se tenait le visage. Des trainées sombres s'échappaient d'entre ses doigts. Et elle criait. _Qu'est ce qu'elle cri ? _Le son était brouillé, Natsuki mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre ce qu'elle hurlait. C'était un prénom. _Natsuki_. _Natsuki ?_ C'était son prénom. Mori l'appelais. Le son revient brutalement.

« NATSUKI BORDEL PETE MOI LA GUEULE A CETTE SALOPE ! »

Elle recula précipitamment, comme si elle avait été giflée. Son regard alla de Shizuru à Mori. Shizuru immobile et Mori hurlant. Elle sentit une main sur une épaule. La main l'agrippait férocement comme pour lui faire reprendre pied dans la réalité. Une voix siffla prés de son oreille :

« Bouges toi, Natsuki. Débarrasse-nous d'elle. » C'était celle de Nao.

Natsuki se dégagea violemment.

« Non. » Avec horreur elle constata que sa voix était anormalement aiguë.

« Non ! » reprit-elle plus fermement.

« Non ? » cracha Nao en l'attrapant par les épaules. « C'est quoi c'délire ? C'est ta pote qui est par terre là ! Et tu veux pas y aller ? »

Natsuki la repoussa sans ménagement et jeta un regard inquiet autours d'elle. Déjà, des passants commençaient à s'agrouper pour voir ce qui se passait. _Un vrai cauchemar._

« Nao… »commença-t-elle. Sa gorge était affreusement sèche et elle dut déglutir avant de reprendre :

« Nao, il faut arrêter maintenant. » Elle se retourna vers Ensei, cherchant du soutien :

« Allez, dit leur toi ! On va pas tomber à cinq sur une personne ! » Le jeune homme se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir.

« Merde… souffla Natsuki, dans un rire nerveux.

-On se tire. » Natsuki sursauta. La voix était venue de derrière elle. Takeda. Elle vit le garçon la devancer et attraper Ensei par le bras pour l'entrainer avec lui.

« Allez, on se tire maintenant, répéta-t-il d'un ton sec, Nao occupe toi de Mori et on se barre avant que les flics débarquent ! »

Elle vit le visage de Nao se tordre de rage. Les poings serrés, elle se détourna d'elle pour aller aider Mori. Celle-ci lança également un regard assassin en direction de la brune. De longues traces écarlates tachées son bombers. Sa figure était barbouillée de sang et Natsuki ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un certain remord en la voyant ainsi.

Lorsqu'elles dépassèrent Shizuru, elles lui assénèrent chacune un coup d'épaule. Par dépit.

Le silence retomba dans la ruelle. Shizuru n'avait toujours pas bougé, le regard rivé sur Natsuki. Finalement, elle poussa un soupire et commença à s'en aller, s'enfonçant dans les festivités assourdissantes. Natsuki la regarda s'éloigner quelques instants avant de sortir de sa torpeur :

« Shizuru… attends ! »

La jeune fille ne se donna même pas la peine de se retourner. Natsuki en aurait pleuré.

« Attends ! » lui cria-t-elle en lui courant après. Arrivé à sa hauteur, elle fit mine de la retenir. Shizuru la repoussa d'un simple geste de la main. Presque avec indifférence.

« S'il te plais ! SHIZURU ! » Cette fois-ci elle l'empoigna plus fermement. Du coin de l'œil elle vit que quelques fêtards s'étaient retournés sur leur passage. Mais rien de bien important, la musique dissimulait ses cris. Elle la força à lui faire face. Les lumières des lampions, qui scintillaient devant elle de façon festive, offraient un étrange contraste avec la figure pâle et neutre de la jeune fille qu'elle maintenait. Son visage n'avait plus cette expression de mépris, il affichait juste une certaine lassitude. Comme si rien n'était arrivé. Seule sa lèvre tuméfiée témoignait de ce qui venait de se passer.

« C'est … c'est pas, s'embrouilla-t-elle, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! »

En face d'elle la blonde haussa les épaules :

« Ca n'a pas d'importance. » Natsuki sentis des larmes lui piquer les yeux. Elle fit un immense effort pour les refouler.

« Je te raccompagne. » ordonna-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait plus assuré.

- Ca ira, je vais juste rejoindre des amis.

- Je t'accompagne quand même ! » Résignée, Shizuru hocha la tête et repris sa marche. Natsuki se tenait à ses cotés silencieuse, regardant distraitement autours d'elle. Après ce qui venait des se produire, toute cette animation lui semblait totalement absurde, voire déplacée. Au bout de quelques instants, son regard se porta sur Shizuru. Elle pouvait voir que celle ci tremblait. _Surement le contre-choc, _pensa-t_-_elle. Elle-même sentait son corps frissonner après cette forte montée d'adrénaline. Elle l'attrapa par la main et tenta d'ignorer le regard furieux que l'autre fille lui jeta :

« On va s'assoir deux minutes, ok ? Tu trembles, il faut que tu… »

Shizuru l'interrompis d'un geste de la main et alla s'assoir d'elle-même sur un banc. A vrai dire, cela faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'elle sentait ses jambes flageoler. Et elle n'avait pas envie de s'évanouir en plein milieu de cette rue bondée.

En face d'elle, Natsuki, plus pâle que jamais, se tordait les mains gauchement :

« Euh… je vais aller te chercher un truc à boire, ok ? » Elle approuva d'un signe de la tête.

« Tu veux quoi ?

-Du thé. »

Natsuki se dirigea vers un stand. Seule, Shizuru tenta de faire le point. Elle se sentait furieuse. Et déçue. Surtout déçue. Parce qu'elle avait cru que Natsuki était différente et qu'au final Reito avait raison. Parce qu'à un moment, elle avait espéré que ses sentiments auraient été réciproques.

Mais la réalité avait été autre.

« Il n'y avait pas de thé… » Elle leva les yeux vers Natsuki. Celle-ci lui tendait un gobelet fumant.

« Merci.

-C'est du chocolat… » lui dit-elle sur un ton d'excuse. Ce n'était pas grave, il fallait juste qu'elle boive quelque chose de chaud et qu'elle se remette de ses émotions. Qu'elle ait l'air présentable pour rejoindre Reito. Elle porta la boisson à ses lèvres et grimaça. Elle avait presque oublié sa blessure.

« Oh, fait voir ! » Avant qu'elle ait put protester, Natsuki lui attrapa le menton.

« T'auras peut-être un bleu. » lui murmura-t-elle en passant un doigt sur sa meurtrissure. Le contact avec la peau froide, lui fit fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ce fut pour voir Natsuki s'approcher d'elle et poser timidement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

Natsuki retomba lourdement sur le banc. Déjà, la silhouette de Shizuru n'était plus qu'une ombre anonyme parmi la foule. _Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ?_ Elle avait embrassé Shizuru et celle-ci s'était enfuit.

* * *

_Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ?_ Shizuru s'adossa contre un mur pour reprendre son souffle.

Natsuki l'avait embrassé. Elle devait rêver ! Comment osait-elle faire ça après ce qui venait d'arriver ? Elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de se calmer et, distraitement, elle porta ses doigts à ses lèvres. Elle sourît : le baiser de Natsuki avait le gout du sang et du chocolat.


	8. Chapter 8

_Merci encore à ceux qui ajoutent ma fan fic dans leurs favoris et à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review : ca fait plaisir !_

_Bonne lecture !_

Elle tapotait le mur derrière elle, du bout des doigts. D'abord doucement puis de plus en plus fort. Jusqu'à le marteler du poing. Elle s'était toujours considérée comme quelqu'un de plutôt courageux mais là, c'était l'exception qui confirmait la règle.

Elle inspira un grand coup et après avoir brièvement toqué à la porte, elle rentra dans la pièce.

Elle jeta un bref regard à l'intérieur de la salle puis referma la porte.

Avec violence.

Parce que la salle était vide.

Evidemment, elle s'y était attendue mais une part d'elle-même avait espéré. C'était idiot, elle en avait conscience mais elle avait quand même cru que Shizuru aurait été présente. _Bien sûr,_ ricana-t-elle,_ cela fait des semaines que tu ne t'es pas pointé en cours du soir voire même à un simple cours et tu crois qu'elle aurait été là à t'attendre gentiment ?_

_«_ Pauv'imbécile. »

* * *

Elle esquissa un virage serré pour se garer, faisant crisser les graviers sous ses pneus et juste pour le plaisir d'entendre encore le ronronnement caractéristique d'une Ducati, elle laissa un instant son moteur tourner avant de couper le contact.

En face d'elle, quelques bikers, appuyés contre l'entrée du Linden Baum, lui firent un geste appréciateur. C'étaient des amis de Yamada. Elle leur rendit leur salut puis enleva son casque et dégrafa son bombers. Peut-être que Yamada serait présent, et cette idée lui donna un peu de baume au cœur. Si elle devait affronter sa bande, _son ancienne bande,_ elle préférait avoir un peu de soutien.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant afin de rassembler ses pensées et faire le point puis, avec détermination, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée.

Avec un sourire charmeur, les motards lui ouvrirent la porte.

A peine fut elle rentré, qu'elle repéra Takeda, accoudé au bar. A ses cotés, elle reconnu la veste de Ensei. Elle parcouru rapidement des yeux la salle : on été en semaine, et appart quelques habitués, le Linden Baum été presque vide. _Et pas de Yamada,_ remarqua-t-elle avec amertume.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le comptoir, elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Quelqu'un tentait de la tirer violement en arrière. Elle se retourna.

« Nao. »

La jeune fille se tenait à quelques centimètres d'elle. Les bras croisés, elle la détaillait de la tête au pied, l'air mauvais.

Natsuki sentis une boule se former dans sa gorge. Elle n'avait pas peur. Non, Nao faisait largement une tête de moins qu'elle et surtout elle n'était pas vraiment une bagarreuse, contrairement à elle. Mais c'étais son amie, enfin elle espérait, et la voir se conduire de cette façon envers elle lui faisait mal.

« Qu'est ce que tu fout là ? » cracha-t-elle en guise de bienvenue.

« Je suis venu m'expliquer, c'est tout.

-Y a rien à expliquer. Casse-toi. » Natsuki fit un immense effort pour ne pas s'énerver. Elle savait que Nao était têtu, mais elle avait espéré que sur ce coup ci, la jeune fille y mettrait un peu du sien. Mince, cela faisait des années qu'elles se connaissaient et elle lui parlait de cette façon ? C'est d'une voix vibrante de colère qu'elle poursuivit :

« Je suis désolée pour Mori. Mais crois-moi si je te dis que je pouvais rien faire…

-A d'autre. » Nao fit mine de se détourner d'elle. Natsuki serra les poings. Non, il fallait pas qu'elle s'énerve. Pourtant lorsqu'elle la rattrapa, prés de l'entrée, elle explosa :

« Merde ! Nao ! Tu voulais quoi là ? Que j'aille en taule ?

-En taule ? lui demanda-t-elle avec cynisme, je te verrais mieux dans un asile, histoire que tu te fasses soigner…

-Me faire soigner ? » Natsuki était perplexe. En face d'elle Nao affichait un air dégouté. _C'est quoi cette histoire ? _L'adolescente se rapprocha d'elle de manière à pouvoir lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

« J'ai vu ce que tu a fais après… » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens pour se reculer et fixer Natsuki droit dans les yeux. Celle-ci resta interdite, elle savait que si elle parlait maintenant elle aurait la voix tremblante et ca, elle ne le voulait pas. Cela serait un aveu trop évident.

« Samedi soir, après _l'incident _Ensei a accompagné Mori à l'hôpital, continua Nao à voix basse. Takeda est parti de son cotés et moi je suis revenu sur mes pas pour te chercher et… » Elle se rapprocha de Natsuki, et lança un bref regard autours d'elle pour s'assurer que personne ne les entendait.

« Je t'ai vu, reprit-elle, merde, je t'ai vu, tu l'as embrassé !

-Je… » tenta-t-elle, mais qu'est ce qu'il y avait à dire ? Elle n'allait pas le nier, c'était idiot et pourtant elle n'était pas sûre d'assumer ce qu'elle avait fait. En tout cas, pas devant une Nao furieuse.

« Est-ce que les autres sont au courant ? » demanda-t-elle. A sa grande surprise sa voix était parfaitement calme. C'était déjà ca de gagner. Elle savait, par expérience, que si elle montrait le moindre signe de faiblesse face à son amie celle-ci en profiterait et lui ferait chèrement payer. Cette dernière haussa les épaules :

« Non. Je ne veux pas décevoir Takeda. » Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme, qui de sa place n'avait rien vue de la scène.

« Tu ferais mieux de te tirer d'ici avant que je change d'avis et que j'en parles à Ensei. » Sans rien ajouter de plus, elle s'en alla.

Natsuki la regardait partir, hésitante, lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un lui agripper le bras. _Décidément ca devient une habitude ! _Elle se retourna brutalement et faillit chuter quand elle se retrouva face à Ensei.

« Natsuki ? dit-il en la rattrapant de justesse. Ca va ?

-Ca va. » _Au moins_, nota-t-elle_, il n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir pour sa copine._

« Enfin, reprit-il, pour ce week-end, je veux dire, c'est aller par la suite ? » Automatiquement, elle repensa au baiser échangé et rougis aussitôt.

Elle hocha la tête, espérant que ca gène ne soit pas visible. En face, d'elle le jeune homme paraissait rassuré.

« Tu sais, quand on t'as vu partir dans la ruelle avec cette fille, on a cru que tu voulais effectuer ta première épreuve pour rentrer dans le groupe, tu sais, euh le passage à tabac …» Il se gratta la tête, un peu honteux avant de reprendre :

« Mais apparemment ca n'avait aucun rapport…

-Oui, aucun.

-Tu aurais dut nous le dire tu sais. » C'est vrai elle aurait dut, cela aurait évité bien des soucis. Le problème c'est qu'une part d'elle-même lui disait que cela aurait été l'occasion idéale de s'éloigner définitivement de Shizuru. Cette même voix qui persistait à lui dire que de toute façon, maintenant, elle ne daignerait même plus lui parler.

« Takeda a bien fait d'intervenir, reprit-il, on avait bu et c'est vrai qu'on n'a pas réfléchis à ce qu'on faisait. Désolé, par notre faute t'aurais put avoir encore des soucis avec la justice et …

-C'est rien », l'interrompit-elle, mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Ensei s'excuser et encore moins tenir d'aussi long discours ! Et puis surtout, elle lui mentait et ça, ca lui faisait mal.

« Et Mori ? demanda-t-elle, confuse.

-Mori ? Oui ca va. Enfin, rien de casser. Elle s'est ouvert l'arcade en tombant et puis bon, elle s'est pris un coup dans le nez alors… » Il fit un geste vague de la main avant de poursuivre : « Tu sais comment c'est, ca saigne beaucoup. En faite, c'était plus impressionnant qu'autre chose, t'inquiète pas.

-Et, reprit Natsuki hésitante, elle me … déteste ? »

Malgré l'obscurité ambiante, elle put voir Ensei amorcer un rictus critique :

« Elle te déteste pas mais son amour propre en a pris un coup, alors… »

Natsuki comprenait. La situation était moins dramatique qu'elle l'avait cru. Evidemment, si on éludait une partit de l'histoire, cette partit où justement elle embrassait une autre fille.

« Ok, dit-elle simplement, je vais y aller.

-Déjà ? » Elle lança un bref regard en direction de Nao occupait à discuter avec Takeda.

« Oui.

-Bon. » il avait l'air déçu. « Je comptais te payer un verre pour me faire pardonner. On se voit ce week-end, de toute façon ?

-Ce week-end ?

-Y a Cobra qui passe en concert, tu t'en souviens ? » Le concert, avec tout cette histoire elle avait totalement oublié. Et c'était Takeda qui l'avait invité en plus !

« Oui, ben on se verra là-bas. »

D'un signe de la main, elle lui dit au revoir. Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter le bar, il la rappela :

« Hey, et tu diras à ta copine qu'elle a une sacrée droite. » Elle se retourna pour le voir, riant, mimer un crochet du droit. Elle lui rendit son sourire, crispé :

« Je lui dirais. » Les larmes aux yeux, elle se dépêcha de quitter les lieux.

* * *

Elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là, dans ce lycée, et surtout si cela avait été une bonne idée d'y remettre les pieds. Elle qui n'aimait pas être un centre d'intérêt, se retrouvait confronter aux regards insistants des autres élèves et devait subir les remarques affligeantes des professeurs, style: _voyez-vous ça ! Mademoiselle Kuga nous fait honneur de sa présence !_ Ou encore : _Vos vacances ont-elles été agréables, mademoiselle Kuga ? _Pire, son professeur principal, Midori Sugiura, s'était lancé dans une longue tirade sur les méfaits l'absentéisme dés qu'elle était rentrée dans sa classe !

Ok, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait une semaine entière à l'école, voir même un jour complet, mais ce n'était pas une raison de se comporter de cette façon !

Et puis il y avait tout ces garçons qui la regardaient avec des yeux plein d'amour et qui lui demandaient si elle allait bien. Quelle horreur ! Il manquait plus qu'ils lui fassent un fan club ! Vraiment dégoutant…

Elle repoussa d'un coup de coude bien placé un étudiant qui avait eu le malheur de s'approcher trop près d'elle et continua son observation.

En faite, cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'elle faisait le pied de guet dans ce couloir.

Patiemment, elle attendait que la réunion du Conseil Lycéen se termine. Elle était encore prête à attendre des heures s'il le fallait. Elle avait assisté à tous ses cours dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la présidente. En vain. Alors non, elle n'avait pas subis cette longue et ennuyeuse journée pour baisser maintenant les bras face à une porte close !

Il fallait qu'elle s'explique avec Shizuru. Il fallait qu'elles reparlent de ce qui c'était passé samedi soir, qu'elle lui dise que ce baiser et bien, c'était juste une erreur et qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre derrière. _Mais est-ce vraiment le cas ?_ lui chuchota une petite voix dans un recoin de son esprit. Qu'elle fit taire immédiatement. Oui, c'était le cas ! Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution possible.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Une blonde, Haruka si elle se souvenait bien, en sortit, suivi d'une petite brune à lunette, Yukino, la fille qui s'était occupée de ses cours de soutien. Puis de Shizuru.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et les doutes assaillirent de nouveau Natsuki. Elle hésita, même pas une seconde mais ce fut la seconde de trop. Déjà, Shizuru s'éloignait.

Elle rageait. Toute une journée passé à attendre, à chercher la jeune fille pour rien. D'un coup de pied dans la porte, elle exprima son mécontentement.

« Tu devrais pas faire ça. »

Elle leva les yeux.

Devant elle, se tenait un jeune homme brun. Il affichait un doux sourire qu'elle jugea rapidement d'hypocrite. Sa tête lui disait quelque chose et il portait l'uniforme du Conseil Lycéen. Oui, se souvient-elle, Reito, elle l'avait rencontré lors de son entretien en début d'année. Encore un donneur de leçon…

« C'est bon, elle n'est pas cassé ta porte. » grinça-t-elle, d'un ton morne.

« Je ne te parlais pas de la porte, Kuga. » D'un haussement de sourcil, elle l'invita à poursuivre.

« Tu devrais arrêter de tourner autours de Shizuru, poursuivit-il avec cette même expression douçâtre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle te trouve, mais tu lui as assez fait de mal comme ça. Shizuru n'a pas besoin de s'attacher à quelqu'un comme toi. »

Natsuki serra les poings. C'était qui ce type pour se permettre de lui dire ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il entendait par quelqu'un comme elle ? Mais d'un autre cotés, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas totalement tord : elle l'avait fuit quand elle avait sut les préférences de Shizuru, elle n'était même pas intervenu lorsque ses amis l'avaient agressé, et puis, pour finir, elle l'avait embrassé ! _Et Shizuru t'as repoussé avant de s'en fuir_, lui rappelle douloureusement une petite voix. Non ce n'était pas douloureux ! Ca ne pouvait pas l'être. Elle n'éprouvait pas ce type de sentiment envers la jeune fille, d'ailleurs c'est bien ce qu'elle comptait lui dire, non ? Enfin, dès qu'elle aurait réussi à la retrouver. _Alors pourquoi l'as-tu embrassé ? _Pourquoi ? Peut- être juste pour la consoler, peut-être juste parce que _(tu en avais envie)_ Shizuru semblait triste et perdu… peut-être juste comme ça, mais certainement parce qu'elle était attirée par cette jeune fille !

Elle considéra le garçon devant elle :

« Tu veux bien me dire où je peux la trouver ? »

Comme seule réponse, il se contenta de secouer la tête, avec toujours ce même sourire collé à ses lèvres.

« Alors, occupe-toi de tes affaires », lui lançât-elle en s'en allant.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez Yamada, l'atelier était sur le point de fermer. Déjà, elle croisait quelques mécaniciens qui la saluaient alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rentre chez eux.

Elle pénétra dans le garage et huma l'air. Ca sentait l'odeur grasse des huiles de moteurs et de la limaille d'acier, mélangé à celle plus piquante de l'essence. Un parfum qui vous collait littéralement à la peau. Et elle aimait cette senteur, elle avait baigné là-dedans depuis qu'elle était gamine, et cela avait quelque chose de réconfortant.

Autant que le bruissement de la ferraille qu'on retape et le ronronnement des machines qui couvraient la voix des ouvriers.

Elle regarda un instant autour d'elle, la poussière ambiante créait une légère fumée qui se dissipait dans l'obscurité des lieux, et venait se fondre sur les murs noircis où des posters de charmes s'y étalaient comme des taches de couleurs trop vives. L'éclair bleuté d'un poste à soudure éclairait l'atelier par intermittence.

Deux garagistes travaillaient encore dans le fond du local et elle se dirigea vers eux. D'un signe de la main, l'un deux lui indiqua l'arrière cour du garage.

Elle traversa le petit espace goudronné qui menait au second atelier, au dessus duquel Yamada habitait. Elle sourit : c'était dans cette cour qu'elle été monté la première fois sur une moto.

Sa Ducati y était également garé, et lorsqu'elle la dépassa elle l'effleura du bout des doigts.

Elle rentra dans ce garage, nettement plus petit que le premier et, enfin, trouva Yamada. Une cigarette aux lèvres, il s'affairait visiblement à réparer un réservoir alors que la radio diffusait un vieil air de rock.

« Bonsoir miss Kuga, la salua-t-il, sans quitter son travail. Que me vaut ta visite ? »

Natsuki haussa les épaules.

« Prends-toi une bière si tu veux » ajouta-t-il, en désignant du menton un petit frigidaire. Elle s'y dirigea, en sortit deux canettes puis revient s'assoir sur un coin de l'établit. Elle ouvrit la sienne et passa la seconde à Yamada. Celui délaissa enfin sa tache et se tourna vers la jeune fille :

« Je ne t'ai pas vu de la semaine…

-Je suis retourné au lycée, lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire gêné.

-C'est bien. » conclue-t-il. C'est ce qu'elle appréciait chez Yamada : c'était quelqu'un de concis. Il but quelques gorgées avant de reprendre :

« Tu viens récupérais ta moto ?

-non, pas ce soir.

-T'es sûr que ca va ? s'étonna-t-il, tu vas en cours, tu fais plus de la moto...»

Evidement qu'elle n'allait pas bien ! Elle était en froid avec ses amis, pire sa meilleure amie ne daignait même plus lui parler ! Tout ca parce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu prendre position, qu'elle avait préféré déguerpir au lieu d'affronter ses problèmes… et finalement elle avait tout foiré ! Ses amis, et Shizuru… Shizuru qu'elle avait fuit et maintenant qu'elle voulait s'expliquer, c'était la belle blonde qui lui tournait le dos ! _Juste s'expliquer…_ au fond d'elle, elle savait que le problème ne se limitait pas à une explication, mais elle n'était pas encore prête pour _ça._

Elle éluda le problème d'un mouvement de la tête :

« Je passais juste pour te dire bonjours. » Elle fit une courte pause avant d'ajouter : « Et savoir si tu avais eut le temps de déposer mon dossier. »

Yamada hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, et après s'être essuyé les mains sur son jeans, il attrapa une enveloppe qui reposait sur l'établie.

« C'est une copie du dossier, lui dit-il en le lui passant.

-Ok, lui répondit Natsuki en l'attrapant, et tu pense que ca s'annonce comment ? »

Devant elle, l'homme pris une mine dubitative et, avec un rictus, avisa :

« Disons que tu as 17 ans, ca te fais 4 ans à attendre pour atteindre ta majorité… c'est beaucoup. Et puis pour l'émancipation ils demandent à ce que le jeune soit responsable…

-Et ce n'est pas mon cas ? » protesta Natsuki, une pointe de défi dans sa voix. Le mécano haussa les épaules : « Oui, non … J'sais pas, je ne suis pas juriste tu sais. T'as déjà vécu seule, t'es débrouillarde mais… » Un franc sourire explosa sur sa figure tandis qu'il continuait : « Regarde toi un peu tu fais voyou, comme ça ! »

Elle eut un sourire cynique en avisant sa tenue : Son habituel bombers à l'aspect défraichis et un vieux blue jean's qui tombais mollement sur des Dr Martene, lesquelles commençaient sérieusement à dater. _En effet…_

« Ok, fit-elle avec humour, j'irais faire les magasins ou je mettrais mon uniforme scolaire !

-Moi j'y vais bien en costard, argua-t-il avec sérieux, alors tu peux bien faire un effort. »

Natsuki pouffa de rire en s'imaginant le vieux bikers dans cette tenue. Non, ce n'était pas possible, depuis qu'elle était toute petite elle l'avait constamment vue avec les cheveux long et un début de barbe qui ne faisait pas très soigné. Et toujours à trainer avec lui son Perfecto de motard.

« Et ne te fout pas de moi ! s'offusqua-t-il, d'un ton blagueur. C'est sérieux ce que je te dis !

-je sais. » termina Natsuki. Bien sûr que c'était important, elle le savait. Ce faire émanciper c'était déjà la seule solution pour qu'elle puisse partir de ce lycée, mais c'était surtout l'unique moyen pour couper définitivement les ponts avec un père qui ne s'était jamais occupé d'elle. _Quelle ironie,_ se moqua-t-elle, _comment un homme aussi peut présent peut-il autant me pourrir la vie ? _Elle se plaisait à dire aux autres que son père n'était jamais intervenu, mais elle savait que c'était faux. Elle avait toujours vécu sous son ombre, subissant ses décisions sans jamais vraiment connaître l'homme qui les lui imposait. Cela lui avait été égal pendant un temps, mais maintenant elle ne voulait plus qu'il dirige sa vie à sa guise. Même si elle était consciente que cela reviendrai à perdre tout les avantages auxquelles elle avait bénéficié jusqu'à présent.

Elle termina sa bière et la lança adroitement dans la poubelle.

« J'y vais.

-Tu ne veux pas rester pour manger ? lui proposa-t-il.

-Non. J'ai envie de me promener. Seule. »

Sans dire un mot, le motard l'attrapa par les épaules et la força à le regarder.

« C'est dommage, lui souffla-t-il après un long moment de silence, c'est dommage tu avais vraiment les mêmes yeux que ta mère.

-Je sais. » sécha la jeune femme avant de s'en aller.

Une dernière fois, elle embrassa l'atelier du regard puis sortit dans la rue.

Derrière elle, elle entendit le lourd rideau métallique commencer à se refermer.


	9. Chapter 9

_Merci pour les reviews et surtout merci à ma beta pour sa correction :)_

_Voila la suite !_

Les portes se refermèrent d'un claquement sec.

A l'extérieur, elle sentait l'odeur caractéristique de pourriture et d'ammoniac qui régnait habituellement en ces lieux. Quelques passants la dépassèrent, trainant derrière eux l'écho caoutchouteux de leurs semelles sur le quai.

Une sonnerie stridente, suivie d'un vrombissement. La rame de métro repartait.

« Natsuki ? » Elle leva les yeux vers Takeda.

« On y va ? Ils doivent déjà nous attendre en haut… »

En silence, elle laissa Takeda l'amenait vers l'extérieur. Il faisait déjà nuit. Et en effet, ils étaient déjà arrivés et ils patientaient sur un banc, en face de la bouche de métro.

Il ne fallut pas qu'elle s'approche de beaucoup pour apercevoir le regard haineux que lui lançait Nao. Ni qu'elle ait à croiser celui de Mori, pour comprendre qu'elle n'était pas encore pardonnée. Elle déglutit, la soirée allait être longue.

Soudain, elle sentit qu'on l'étreignait. Doucement. C'était Takeda qui venait de passer son bras autours de ses épaules, dans un geste protecteur. Comme pour lui dire que non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète et que ca allait bien se passer.

Son attention se porta alors sur son ami. Il semblait fébrile et ému de son audace, mais tentait de prendre un air assuré.

Ensei se leva pour aller à leur rencontre. Il serra brièvement la main au second jeune homme et gratifia Natsuki d'une accolade. Lui aussi avait dû sentir que l'ambiance était tendue.

Natsuki se tourna vers les deux jeunes filles qui n'avaient toujours pas quitté leur place. Mori portait encore un pansement sur sa tempe et elle avait surement dû dissimuler le reste de ses ecchymoses sous une épaisse couche de fond de teint. Elle leur adressa un bref signe de la tête en guise de salut. Elles firent de même.

« On a encore du chemin à faire pour rejoindre la salle de concert. » Elle approuva discrètement avant de les suivre.

* * *

« Natsuki, tu es toujours des nôtres ? »

La brune se retourna vers celle qui venait de parler. Mori. A ses cotés se tenait Nao, avec son air mauvais, comme à son habitude.

Le concert était fini. Un très bon concert, elle s'était même surprise à apprécier de nouveau la présence des deux autres filles. Peut-être à cause de tout cet alcool qu'elles avaient partagé, peut-être aussi grâce à Takeda qui avait veillé tout le long sur elle.

Takeda…

_« Takeda ! Le métro ! »_

_D'un bond elle réussit à passer entre les deux portes qui se refermaient. Un coup d'œil en arrière lui permit de voir que son ami en avait fait de même._

_En rigolant ils se laissèrent tomber sur un siège._

_« Ils doivent être dans le wagon d'avant, supposa Natsuki._

_- On les rejoindra à la sortie. »_

_Natsuki hocha la tête. Elle avait encore de la musique plein les oreilles et ses vêtements étaient trempés de sueur et de… bière ! Elle s'était vraiment amusée et elle s'apercevait que cela faisait longtemps que ça n'avait pas était le cas. Avec un soupir de satisfaction, elle__ se surprenait même à penser que tous ses problèmes s'arrangeraient d'eux-mêmes. La preuve, elle venait presque de se réconcilier avec Nao, et Mori ne semblait pas trop lui tenir rigueur des évènements du week-end précédent. _

_« Merci. dit-elle à l'intention de Takeda_

_-De quoi ? »_

_- De m'avoir invitée à ce concert, d'avoir insisté pour que j'y aille et… » Elle fit une courte pause, un peu gênée puis se lança, « Et pour m'avoir défendue contre Nao et Mori, surtout. _

_-C'est rien._

_-Non, vraiment, » Natsuki insista, si tu n'avais pas été là lors de la fête... _

_-Je t'ai dis que c'était rien. Il la coupa, mal à l'aise. C'était normal que j'intervienne. »_

_Un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux amis. La jeune fille ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le rugissement du métro, un sourire aux lèvres._

_Au bout de quelques instants, elle sentit le garçon bouger à ses cotés. Elle sursauta à peine lorsqu'il lui prit la main, d'abord doucement puis plus fermement._

_Évidement, il fallait qu'elle s'y attende. Takeda avait multiplié les tentatives d'approche tout au long de la soirée, que ce soit dans de discrets effleurements ou comme toutes ces fois ou il 'avait prise dans ses bras...et le pire c'est qu'elle ne l'avait pas une fois repoussé alors qu'elle savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de simples gestes amicaux. _Alors pourquoi tu agis ainsi?_ Ragea-t-elle. Elle soupira mentalement: les réponses elle les connaissait déjà. C'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de le lui dire, parce qu'elle devait se l'avouer, si Mori et Nao avaient daigné lui reparler, c'est qu'elles pensaient que tous les deux étaient ensemble. Surtout Nao. Elle en avait conscience, mais encore une fois, elle avait laissé les évènements se dérouler d'eux-mêmes, sans oser intervenir._

_Mais là, dans ce wagon de métro, elle comprenait qu'elle ne pourrait pas être simple spectatrice de sa propre vie. Elle savait déjà que si elle ne s'expliquait pas maintenant avec Takeda, elle risquait de le perdre. _Comme tu as déjà perdu Shizuru_, souffla une petite voix._

_« Takeda... » Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de poursuivre, le jeune homme pressait déjà ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle n'eut pas besoin de le repousser, ni même de s'expliquer._

_« Je...je sais, bafouilla-t-il les joues rougies, on ne ressent pas la même chose. Mais...je voulais quand même... _

_-Désolée, Takeda... » C'était un murmure mais Natsuki était sincère, elle était désolée, pour lui, pour elle aussi._

_« Cette fille... Il reprit, la voix enrouée par l'émotion, c'est cette fille qui te plaît, non? » _

_Elle leva brutalement la tête vers lui, et ce fut à son tour de rougir._

_« Comment...? Pourquoi tu me dis ça? _

_-Natsuki, il secoua la tête avec lassitude. Ca se voyait, la manière dont tu la regardais... _

_-Tu...tu ne m'en veux pas? » Elle avait conscience que sa question sonnait comme un aveu, mais ce n'était pas l'essentiel._

_-Je ne t'en veux pas, la rassura-t-il, je ne peux pas te forcer à avoir les même sentiments que moi de toute façon. _

_- Mais, Natsuki hésita, je veux dire, que ce soit...enfin que c'est une fille que... » À ses cotés, elle vit Takeda se crisper, les mâchoires serrées._

_« Qu'est ce que tu veut que je te dise? » Son ton était cassant, et instinctivement la jeune femme se tassa dans son fauteuil. Takeda le remarqua et sa voix se fit plus douce:_

_« Évidemment que c'est pas agréable, mais si t'es comme ça. » Il sourit avant d'ajouter avec amusement, « J'vais quand même pas aller lui casser la gueule! C'est une fille... »_

_Natsuki soupira, rassuré, au fond elle avait eu peur de ce type de réaction._

_« Tu sais, cette fille, je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour elle, je veux dire, je suis pas...enfin tu vois... _

_-Ça ne me regarde pas. » Son ton était morne. « Mais ne me donne pas de faux espoirs en me disant ça, ok?» _

_La jeune fille acquiesça en silence et le reste du trajet se fit sans un bruit._

_Lorsqu'ils sortirent du wagon, ils virent trois autres jeunes qui les attendaient en bout de quai, un sourire de connivence sur le visage._

_Takeda leur fit signe qu'il ne restait pas avec eux, et avant de partir il prit Natsuki dans ses bras:_

_« Ça fait des années qu'on est amis, il lui chuchota, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne durerai pas, ok? »_

_Elle approuva d'un geste de la tête en lui rendant son étreinte et se força à mettre de coté toutes ses préoccupations, du moins pour le reste soirée._

_

* * *

_

« Natsuki, tu es toujours des nôtres ? »

La brune, se retourna vers celle qui venait de parler. Mori. A ses cotés se tenait Nao, avec son air mauvais, comme à son habitude.

Le concert était fini, et ils attendaient un bus pour rejoindre un bar, plus loin.

« T'es des nôtres ? » Mori redemanda en lui tendant une bouteille de whisky déjà bien entamée. Elle en but quelques gorgées avant de passer la bouteille à Nao. Elle commençait à avoir la tête qui tournait.

Ensei était parti téléphoner depuis plusieurs minutes et elle le voyait assis non loin de là, faisant parfois des grands signes. Alors, elles attendaient toutes les trois, appuyées contre la façade d'un vieux bâtiment à quelques mètres de l'arrêt de bus.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, Natsuki… » La bouteille revint dans ses mains, encore quelques goulées.

« Bien sûr. » Sa voix était voix pâteuse. Elle sentit Mori passer son bras autours de ses épaules et lui maintenir la bouteille dans les mains.

« Dans ce cas, il faut que tu nous le prouves, tu sais ? lui murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-Comment ? » Elle prit une nouvelle fois un peu du liquide ambré.

« Voyons, Natsuki, tu le sais déjà, n'est-ce-pas… » En disant cela, elle fit pivoter la jeune fille de façon à ce qu'elle puisse voir les quelques personnes qui attendaient également le bus de nuit, et les rares passants.

« Choisis quelqu'un ma belle, lui susurra-t-elle, dans un souffle alcoolisé.

-N'importe ? » Mori acquiesça et elle entendit Nao étouffer un rire.

Son regard se porta sur les passants.

Quelques adolescentes qui se dispersaient dans les rues avec des petits rires aiguës, des hommes et de femmes bien habillés qui marchaient d'un pas pressé en se tenant par la main, quelques passants anonymes qui eux aussi se hâtaient… puis elle le vit. Grand, trop peut-être avec cette carcasse qui semblait repliée sur elle-même. Un survêtement ample qui tombait sur des baskets dernier cri, une veste large qui lui arrivait sur les genoux, ornée des lettres NY CITY en doré et pour finir une casquette posée avec nonchalance sur son crâne. Le genre de type qui se la raconte caïd. Idéal. C'était lui, elle en était sûre. Elle considéra un instant sa cible, la silhouette désarticulée était appuyée contre l'arrêt de bus, se roulant une cigarette avec indolence.

Elle le pointa du doigt : « Lui. » Mori et Nao échangèrent un regard entendu.

« Bon choix miss Kuga, murmura Mori en l'embrassant sur le front, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ma grande… »

Natsuki approuva en silence avant de boire une lampée de whisky et d'avançer vers sa proie. Seulement quelques mètres, une quinzaine au maximum, les séparaient.

Elle essaya d'oublier le liquide brulant qui se répandait dans ses entrailles et la peur qui lui enserrait la gorge.

Encore quelques pas, quelques gorgées de plus.

Elle oublia le fait qu'elle allait avoir des ennuis avec la justice si ça se savait.

Plus que quelques mètres, elle accéléra son allure et tenta d'oublier qu'elle ne s'était en réalité jamais vraiment battu.

Encore une gorgée, la bouteille était presque vide. Elle s'obligea à ne pas penser aux vraies raisons qui la poussaient à agir ainsi._ Surtout ne pense pas._

La bouteille était finie.

D'un geste rapide elle la balança sur sa victime. Elle se brisa au-dessus de sa tête tandis qu'instinctivement il se recroquevillait.

Elle se força à ne pas prêter attention au bruit d'os cassé, quand elle lui envoya son poing dans la figure. Ni au sang qui éclaboussa son bombers. _Ne réfléchis pas._

Par reflexe, elle repoussa le bras qui lui opposait mollement une défense. La douleur explosa dans sa main lorsqu'elle lui assena un direct dans la mâchoire, mais à ca aussi elle ne prêta guère attention. Elle ne réalisa pas toute suite qu'elle avait le souffle coupé lorsque son opposant la plaqua avec brutalité contre l'arrêt de bus. _Respire, respire ! Réagis !_ Elle lança son genou dans son entre-jambe. Il se plia en deux avant d'essayer de s'enfuir. Elle l'arrêta d'un coup de pied dans les côtes, il tomba à moitié à terre avant de se relever, chancelant. Elle lui décocha un autre coup, dans le plexus cette fois-ci. _Ne pense pas ! Oublie ! _Elle oublia ses propres cris qui lui déchiraient la gorge tandis que ses boots atteignaient une nouvelle fois ses flancs. Elle oublia la douleur sourde et diffuse de ses poings endoloris, alors qu'elle continuait à frapper.

« Natsuki ! »

Elle oublia les maigres tentatives de défenses.

« Natsuki ! »

Elle oublia le son désagréable de la chair qui se fend et la substance poisseuse qui coulait entre ses doigts.

« Natsuki ! »

Soudain, une douleur lui vrilla le bras. Dans une vision brouillée elle vit le ciel étoilé puis le bitume. Brutalement.

Elle se releva sur la défensive, le souffle cours, le regard hagard.

Ensei était en face d'elle, le visage déformé par la peur.

Elle porta son regard sur la masse tremblante qui gisait à quelques pas de lui.

« Merde. »

Derrière elle, elle pouvait entendre Ensei la rappeler, mais là tout ce qu'elle avait besoin était de se vider l'esprit.

Elle bouscula sans ménagement quelques passants. Elle ne savait même pas où elle était, ni où elle allait. Ce qui était important c'était de courir. _De fuir. _Elle glissa et manqua de s'étaler au sol. Encore un peu, juste courir encore un peu et ils ne la rattraperont pas. Jamais.

Soudainement, ses jambes flanchèrent et avant qu'elle puisse faire un geste, Natsuki embrassa l'asphalte. Elle se releva hâtivement, le cœur au bord des lèvres, pour esquisser quelques pas. Elle vacilla de nouveau et se raccrocha à un réverbère. Un autre haut le cœur et elle vomit.

Quelques badauds nocturnes commencèrent à s'approcher.

Et elle reprit sa course.

* * *

La porte se referma doucement derrière elle.

Lentement, elle se laissa glisser contre et considéra longuement le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir d'en face.

Etait ce possible que ce reflet soit le sien ? Qu'en quelques semaines elle a autant changé ?

Elle ferma les yeux avec agacement. Non. Cette fille au regard extatique qui tremblait comme une feuille était définitivement bien elle. Ses mains vinrent heurter la surface froide du miroir. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout foutait le camp comme ça ?

Elle avait encore en tête le bruit du martellement de ses poings, un bruit puissant comme les battements d'un cœur. Elle respira profondément. Non c'était vraiment le battement de son cœur qui remplissait sa tête. Elle avait peur. Elle avait peur et elle se sentait perdu. « Merde de merde, marmonna-t-elle, tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer aussi ! » elle rouvrit les yeux et constatât avec effroi que des larmes sillonnaient déjà ses joues. « Merde » souffla-t-elle. Elle passa une main fébrile sur son visage. Son regard se fixa sur cette main. Il y avait encore des taches de sang dessus. Du sang séché. Sombre, presque rouge. Une image vient se superposer, en filigrane, à ses marques. Une image représentant un visage, celui d'une jeune fille aux yeux d'un brun teinté de pourpre. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur et cogna avec colère le miroir. C'était ce visage qu'elle aurait voulut voir lorsqu'elle frappait ! Mais elle savait très bien que c'était contre elle-même qu'elle s'était battue, dans l'espoir de recevoir les coups qu'elle donnait, de subir la douleur qu'elle infligeait.

Et elle revoyait encore le regard imprégné de stupeur de Nao, l'effroi qui s'était figé sur le visage de Mori et Ensei…Que Ensei ai peur, c'était assurément la preuve que quelque chose clochait.

Vraiment, tout allait de travers depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans ce maudis lycée de Fuuka… non, plutôt depuis qu'elle avait rencontré cette fille.

Shizuru Fujino.

_Vraiment ?_ lui demanda une petite voix cynique au fond de son esprit. _Vraiment…_ non, il fallait qu'elle commence à se l'avouer : sa vie était un vrai foutoir depuis un bon paquet d'année… depuis la mort de sa mère ou bien depuis le départ de son père, peut-être mais cela n'avait pas trop d'importance. Elle comprenait que sa vie était devenue ainsi depuis qu'elle avait commencé à fuir. Fuir quoi ? Les autres, ses propres sentiments aussi… elle avait refoulé sa colère lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'elle n'était qu'une erreur de parcours pour son_ « _père_ »_, elle avait ignoré sa peine lorsque sa mère s'était tuée dans ce stupide accident de voiture, de la même façon qu'elle avait fait taire ce sentiment de culpabilité pour y avoir survécu. Et puis peu à peu elle s'était murée dans une solitude protectrice. Parce que si elle n'éprouvait plus rien pour personne, plus jamais elle ne souffrirait, n'est-ce-pas ? _Mais les choses ne fonctionnent pas ainsi… _

Elle se rapprocha du miroir pour scruter de plus prés le reflet qui lui faisait face. Une jeune fille pâle aux longs cheveux noirs, avec un regard brun remplis d'angoisse. _L'ombre de toi-même…_Elle poussa un soupire de consternation et porta lentement ses doigts à ses yeux. Avec précaution elle retira les lentilles de contact qui les teintaient. Natsuki releva la tête vers la glace. Yamada avait raison : elles avaient vraiment les mêmes yeux verts.

Devant elle se tenait une copie exacte de sa mère, mais en plus jeune et en plus angoissée.

Etrange.

Dérangeant.

Douloureux.

Elle reporta son attention sur les deux petits objets translucides qu'elle tenait au creux de sa main. Tout ceci n'était qu'un leurre, elle le savait, ce n'était qu'un mirage pour échapper à sa propre peine. Un artifice, rien de plus, qui avait dissimulé sa douleur mais ne l'avait pas pour autant fait disparaître. Elle le savait mais pourtant elle avait voulu y croire.

_Mais parfois les choses sont comme elles sont et ni les chimères et encore moins les coups de Rangers peuvent y changer grand-chose, n'est-ce-pas ? _

Avec urgence, elle les jeta dans la poubelle posé à ses pieds puis se força à regarder son reflet dans les yeux.

Fermement, avec détermination, les deux mains agrippées sur le rebord du lavabo.

Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, elle avait l'impression que sa vie défilait sans qu'elle puisse intervenir.

_Et maintenant ?_

Evidemment ce n'était pas là tout de suite, enfermée dans une salle de bain à trois heures du matin qu'elle allait tout changer mais il fallait que pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle fasse face à elle-même. De toute façon elle n'avait pas le choix : elle ne pouvait pas quitter cette salle de bain dans cet état.

_Par où commencer ?_

Lentement, Natsuki tourna le robinet d'eau et s'aspergea le visage. Elle laissa l'eau continuer à couler.

Pas la peine de se poser la question bien longtemps, elle savait vers qui toutes ses pensées était tournées depuis un bon moment.

Shizuru Fujino.

Qu'est ce qu'elle ressentait pour cette fille ? _Et pour l'amour de Dieu, Natsuki, ne te dit pas que c'est juste de l'amitié ! _Bien sûr que ce n'était pas que de l'amitié, il fallait qu'elle soit honnête avec elle-même. Elle était attirait par elle. Physiquement. Elle avait eu envie de l'embrasser et il fallait qu'elle se l'avoue, elle en avait encore envie. C'est vrai qu'elle aurait pu encore se mentir et penser que cette attirance était juste dû au fait que Shizuru soit lesbienne, et qu'elle avait juste voulu « essayer ». Mais ce n'était pas cela, elle le savait.

« Je suis attirée par Shizuru Fujino. » Un murmure, défiant toujours du regard son reflet, comme pour lui prouver qu'elle acceptait vraiment ce sentiment.

Est-ce qu'elle était amoureuse ? Une vague de panique la submergea et elle tenta tant bien que mal de la faire disparaître. Non, elle n'était amoureuse. On ne tombe pas amoureux de quelqu'un en quelques semaines. Il n'y a que dans les romans à l'eau de rose que cela se produit. Ou sur les filles qui lisent ce genre de bouquins. Style Tokiha Mai. Et elle, elle n'était pas Tokiha Mai. Aucun risque.

_Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Tu vas sortir de là et avouer tout ça à Shizuru ? _Pourquoi pas, pensa-t-elle, histoire de finir cette horrible nuit en beauté… non, il fallait qu'elle prenne un peu de recul, qu'elle fasse le point sur tout ça avant d'en discuter sérieusement avec la jeune fille. Juste s'excuser devrait suffire pour l'instant. Pour cette nuit, c'était déjà amplement suffisant.

Et puis elle avait également un problème plus préoccupant à régler. Cette agression. Elle savait, elle n'était pas stupide non plus, ce que cela signifierait si le gars portait plainte et surtout si la police la retrouvait. Un aller simple pour la prison. Parce que pour ce coup-ci, elle savait que son père n'interviendra pas. _C'était bien ce que tu souhaitais, non ? _Elle réalisa avec ironie,_ alors maintenant assume !_

Natsuki espérait juste qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée et qu'un type qui avait cette allure de caïd n'allait pas s'amuser déposer une plainte parce qu'il s'était fait casser la gueule par une fille. Vraiment, elle l'espérait !

Et il fallait aussi qu'elle ait une discussion avec Nao et Mori. La jeune fille lui avait déjà laissé quelques messages, qu'elle n'avait même pas pris la peine d'écouter. Elle verrait ca demain ou dans la semaine. Peut être après avoir réglé le « problème Shizuru ». Mais là, ce soir elle ne voyait plus trop ce qu'elles avaient encore à se dire.

Une dernière fois, elle regarda son reflet. Elle avait le visage marqué par la fatigue, le teint blême que le néon blafard rendait encore plus maladif. Avec un soupire, elle fit gicler un peu d'eau sur sa figure, histoire de se donner une meilleur allure.

Et puis elle sursauta. On venait de frapper à la porte de la salle de bain.


	10. Chapter 10

Bon… voilà l'avant dernier chapitre. En espérant qu'il vous plaise !

Merci encore pour les reviews et à ma beta pour sa correction et ses conseils !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

On avait frappé à la porte.

Shizuru avait d'abord cru que ce bruit venait de son rêve. Mais le son était devenu de plus en plus insistant, de plus en plus réel.

Elle avait finalement émergé de son sommeil, passé une chemise puis s'était dirigée d'un pas encore ensommeillé vers la porte d'entrée.

Après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil au travers l'œillet, elle en avait conclu qu'elle était probablement toujours entrain de rêver.

Oui, parce que dans la réalité, Natsuki Kuga ne pouvait pas se tenir devant chez elle, à presque trois heures du matin, entrain de tambouriner contre sa porte. Non, ce n'était pas concevable.

Et puis elle l'avait entendue l'appeler, d'une voix hésitante, _perdue _?, presque apeurée…ce coup-ci c'était sûr : elle était en plein milieu d'un rêve !

_Shizuru… Shizuru, s'il te plais, dit moi que t'es là!_

Elle avait entrebâillé la porte, parce que de toute façon, si cela était bien qu'un songe, elle n'avait rien à craindre n'est-ce pas ? La lumière de son appart avait filtré dans le couloir pour éclairer la silhouette de la jeune fille.

_Natsuki… Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? _La brune s'était contentée de lui lancer un regard hagard, sans rien lui répondre de plus.

_Allez rentre ! _La jeune femme avait ignoré son ton agacé, pour pénétrer dans l'appartement. Et à la lumière, Shizuru n'avait put retenir un cri d'effroi.

_Natsuki ! Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ? _

Elle avait l'impression que la jeune fille qui lui faisait face s'était amusée à se barbouiller de sang : son visage était barré par de longues trainées écarlates, de même que ses mains et son blouson.

_Natsuki…_elle avait murmuré en essayant de l'agripper, _Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? _

Son amie s'était dérobée à son étreinte et avait porté son regard sur ses mains tachées, les fixant comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle les voyait. Puis elle avait secoué la tête.

Shizuru se rappelait très bien de son malaise, lorsque Natsuki lui avait répondu avec laconisme que ce n'était pas le sien. Comme si on vennait de lui injecter de la glace dans les veines. Elle avait oublié qu'après tout, il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve. Ou peut-être, est ce à ce moment là qu'elle avait compris que tout ca était bien réel… Natsuki débarquant chez elle, en pleine nuit, les vêtements tachés d'un sang qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Elle avait fermé précipitamment la porte et avait entrainé la jeune fille dans le salon.

_Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?_ avait-elle demandé avec appréhension. En face d'elle, Natsuki était restée muette le regard perdu dans le vide. C'était Shizuru qui lui avait fait retirer son blouson souillé et l'avait forcé à s'assoir sur le canapé.

_Natsuki…_elle avait porté une main au visage de la jeune fille afin d'attirer son attention. Celle-ci avait levé vers elle un regard absent et avait demandé avec détachement si elle pouvait se nettoyer un peu.

Et maintenant, Shizuru attendait devant la porte de la salle de bain où Natsuki s'était renfermée depuis presque une demi-heure.

Tout lui semblait irréel : cette situation, le sifflement trop aigu de la bouilloire qu'elle avait mise à chauffer et l'eau qui coulait depuis un moment dans la salle de bain. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'un rêve… enfin, c'est ce qu'elle espérait, parce que cette réalité lui était étrangement dérangeante.

Et Natsuki qui ne daignait toujours pas sortir de la salle d'eau pour lui donner quelques explications.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fabrique ?_

Shizuru était énervée. Cela ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas. Elle constata également qu'elle n'avait plus peur. Non, elle était juste énervée, _contrariée_ par la présence impromptue de Natsuki.

Avec ironie, elle remarqua qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça, elle aurait payé cher pour que la jeune fille lui fasse une visite nocturne. Mais plus maintenant. Maintenant la donne avait changé. Elle ne pouvait plus accepter que Natsuki se permette de jouer ainsi avec ses sentiments. Qu'elle s'amuse un jour à la fuir, et un autre jour à l'embrasser. Qu'elle se permette de débarquer dans sa vie, avant de disparaître sans donner de nouvelle.

Et pourtant…

Pourtant son cœur battait à tout rompre de savoir que juste une porte les séparait.

Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer.

Elle prit une profonde respiration avant de frapper à la porte.

« Natsuki ? »

Comme seule réponse, elle entendit l'eau arrêter de couler.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit.

Natsuki se tenait devant l'entrebâillement, plus pâle que jamais.

« Ca va ? lui demanda Shizuru. Ca va aller ? »

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, La jeune fille s'avança vers son interlocuteur. Instinctivement, Shizuru se contracta et fit mine de reculer.

« Pourquoi ? » murmura finalement la brune en plongeant son regard douloureux dans celui de la présidente. Celle-ci observa quelques instants le visage cerné et fatigué de la jeune fille, ses yeux verts rougis par les pleurs, _mais depuis quand Natsuki a les yeux verts ?,_ et les traces de larmes récentes qui maculaient encore ses joues… Même dans cet état, même avec toute la colère qu'elle ressentait pourtant envers la brune, Shizuru ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attirée par elle.

Doucement, comme pour l'apprivoiser, Shizuru leva sa main vers son visage. Au contact Natsuki ferma les yeux.

« Pourquoi ? » souffla-t-elle encore. _Oui, pourquoi ?_ Shizuru se demanda,_ pourquoi tout est si compliqué ?_

« Pourquoi, repris la brune, pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi ? »

Shizuru se figea face cette question presque enfantine, innocente. _Pourquoi ?_ _Et bien parce que j'ai peur, tout simplement,_ répondit-elle mentalement. _J'ai peur de ce que je ressens pour toi et surtout j'ai peur de toi, Natsuki. De ton cotés imprévisible, presque violent…_ Quelle ironie : c'était justement ce qu'elle recherchait quelques semaines plus tôt lorsqu'elle était venu aborder la jeune fille…_quelqu'un qui serait me déraisonner._

Mais maintenant, dans ce couloir, elle n'était plus sûr de ça, elle était à vrai dire plus sûr de grand-chose.

Et Natsuki toujours silencieuse, les yeux clos et elle qui continuait à lui caresser le visage, effaçant ses dernières larmes.

« Pourquoi…. » Cette voix, _sa voix_, presque comme un soupire et Shizuru sentis son cœur s'emballer. Non, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire pourquoi elle l'avait fui, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire à quel point elle avait peur.

Comme pour la faire taire, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, laissant ses doigts s'emmêler aux longues mèches d'ébènes avant de l'attirer contre elle.

Qu'est c'est qu'elle était entrain de faire ? Ne voulait-elle pas à tout prix éviter cette situation ? Elle avait conscience que Natsuki se jouait encore de ses sentiments mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Elle resserra son emprise, et senti le corps de la brune se crisper avant de se détendre peu à peu et de lui rendre son étreinte avec force. Elle entendait son souffle précipité dans son cou mêlé à des murmures qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Mais elle y prêtait guère attention, la seule chose qu'elle avait à l'esprit à ce moment même, était de savoir si cette belle brune allait encore l'embrasser. Elle en mourrait d'envie, mais une partie d'elle-même lui criait de la repousser. _Parce que c'est trop dangereux… _Pourtant ce fut elle qui se dégagea un peu de l'embrassade pour plonger son regard dans celui de la jeune fille, laissant un doigt glisser sur ses lèvres. _Non, je ne peux pas faire ça…_ une faible protestation tandis que son visage se rapprochait peu à peu de celui de Natsuki. _Il faut que je lui dise qu'elle doit partir!_

Mais elle n'eut pas à le faire.

Lentement, Natsuki se recula et secoua la tête avant de lui murmurer un désolé. Elle prit les mains qui parcouraient encore sa peau et les enserra quelques instants.

« Désolée, désolée pour tout. » Elle lâcha les mains de Shizuru, avant d'ajouter :

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je parte. »

* * *

"_Seems like a touch, a touch too much  
Seems like a touch, a touch too much  
Too much for my …"_

Avec agacement Natsuki baissa le volume du poste radio et relu rapidement la lettre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

« C'est pas vrai… » souffla-t-elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle était entrain de lire.

Sa demande d'émancipation avait été refusée. Motif : trop jeune.

« Je t'avais prévenue qu'il y avait des risques. »

Elle se contenta de lancer un regard meurtrier à Yamada avant de relire une dernière fois la lettre. A ses cotés elle entendit que le mécano reprenait sa tache, l'air de rien.

_Mais merde !_ ragea-t-elle._ Ce n'est pas rien !_

« Il était là ? » demanda-t-elle à Yamada. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Mon père, ajouta-t-elle, il était là ?

- Juste son avocat. répondit-il avec laconisme.

- Et qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

- Rien de plus que ce qu'il y a sur la lettre. »

A savoir qu'en plus du refus de son émancipation, son père avait décidé d'abandonner sa tutelle. Elle ne savait pas si c'était légalement possible, mais par contre ce qu'elle savait c'est que son père avait suffisamment de relations pour que l'aspect légal de sa démarche ne soit qu'un détail. Tout cela signifiait qu'en plus de se retrouver sans pensions, elle allait avoir sur le dos les services sociaux. Avec évidemment le risque de finir dans un foyer._ A moins que ce soit en maison de redressement_, nota-t-elle, cynique.

Avec colère, elle chiffonna la lettre avant de la jeter sans plus de cérémonie dans un coin de l'atelier.

C'était contre elle-même qu'elle était en colère. Sa vie était foutu, et tout cela était de sa faute, parce qu'au fond elle avait eut exactement ce qu'elle souhaité.

Elle avait pensé qu'elle était assez grande pour se débrouiller seule, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de la surveillance encombrante de son géniteur… mais maintenant elle se rendait compte que sans lui, elle allait devoir assumer seule ses erreurs. _Comme une grande fille…_ ricana-t-elle.

Elle lança un regard morne à Yamada lorsque celui-ci lui envoya une bière avant de se diriger vers le poste radio. Quelques instants plus tard, la voix nasillarde de Brian Johnson résonnait à nouveaux dans l'atelier avec des _I'm on the highway to hell, on the highway to hell _enfiévrés.

Elle ouvrit sa canette et en bu quelques gorgées.

« Bon, d'accord, lança-t-elle à l'intention du mécanicien, ça c'était pour la mauvaise nouvelle. C'est quoi alors la bonne nouvelle dont tu m'as parlé ?

-En faite, répondis le motard en se grattant l'arrête du nez, il y a deux bonnes nouvelles… » Natsuki lui fit un geste impatient de la main pour l'inviter à poursuivre. Elle était à cran et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de jouer.

« Et bien, repris Yamada, la première bonne nouvelle c'est que tu n'es plus admise à Fuuka. »

La jeune fille serra avec force sa cannette. Quelques semaines auparavant, cette annonce l'aurait faite sauter de joie, mais maintenant quitter Fuuka avait des significations beaucoup plus sombres. Déjà, elle voyait se profiler à l'horizon l'ombre des foyers sociaux. Et puis, surtout partir de Fuuka cela revenait également à dire qu'elle ne reverrait plus Shizuru. _Et dire qu'on n'a même pas eu l'occasion de s'expliquer_, pensa-t-elle en rougissant. Elle se leva précipitamment afin de cacher sa gêne. Elle sentait son estomac se contracter rien qu'à la pensée que Shizuru l'avait prise dans ses bras. _J'aurai dut lui dire,_ réalisa-t-elle avec une pointe de regret,_ j'aurai dû lui dire parce que maintenait qui sait si je la reverrais ?_

« Ok, fini-t-elle par dire, et c'est quoi la deuxième bonne nouvelle ? »

Yamada quitta un instant sa tâche pour jeter un regard perplexe à la jeune fille qui lui faisait face.

« J'aurais cru que cela t'aurais fait plus plaisir que ça… »

Elle éluda la question d'un haussement d'épaule.

« Je vois, reprit-il. Bon la deuxième bonne nouvelle c'est que je me suis proposé pour être ton nouveau tuteur. »

Pendant quelques instants Natsuki oublia de respirer.

« Mais, euh je... bredouilla-t-elle, comment ? C'est possible ? » lâcha-t-elle finalement avec espoir.

Le mécano posa ses outils pour venir se placer face à sa protégée.

« Evidement que c'est possible, répondit-il avec douceur. Tu oublies que j'ai connu ta mère pendant des années. Légalement je suis considéré comme un ami proche de la famille, je peux donc demander ta garde. Et puis je ne pense pas que ton père s'y opposera, au contraire. »

Natsuki senti ses yeux lui piquer et elle dû se détourner du motard pour lui cacher ses larmes naissantes.

Pourquoi avait-elle tout gâcher ? _Si seulement je ne m'étais pas battue,_ réalisa-t-elle avec amertume. Si seulement elle ne s'était pas battue, cette nouvelle aurait put être la meilleur du monde. Mais là tout ce qu'elle voyait c'est qu'elle avait perdu son unique chance d'avoir la vie qu'elle voulait. Et derrière elle, elle entendait Yamada poursuivre son discours, _je me suis proposé pour te prendre en tant qu'apprentie dans mon garage… tu aurais une meilleur autonomie financière…_ et à chaque mots, elle devait refouler son envie de pleurer.

« Yamada… » Sa voix était enrouée par l'émotion. Le motard lui jeta lança un regard rigolard :

« Hey, faut pas être aussi émue !

- Yamada, reprit-elle en ignorant son propos, je suis désolée. J'ai vraiment tout foiré. »

En face d'elle, le mécanicien s'appuya contre un établie, la mâchoire serrée et le regard dur.

« J'ai tout foiré, continua Natsuki, je me suis encore battue le week-end dernier et…

- Comme la dernière fois ? » Il l'interrompit, et avec horreur elle constatât qu'il y avait de la tristesse dans sa voix. Elle considérait le vieux motard comme son père et le voir peiné par sa faute, savoir qu'elle l'avait déçu, la rendait terriblement mal.

« Comme… comme la dernière fois, peut- être pire … » avoua-t-elle dans un souffle. Yamada eut un rire nerveux et quitta son appui pour faire les cent pas dans l'atelier, tordant nerveusement ses mains.

« Mais pourquoi, Natsuki ? » Sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire elle sentait ses larmes ruisseler sur ses joues. C'était bien la question qu'elle se posait depuis le début : pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas gérer ses sentiments normalement, sans passer par la violence ?

« Je… je sais pas, bredouilla-t-elle, je suis tellement désolée, Yamada. »

Le mécano se frotta lentement les tempes, comme pour tenter de faire le point, avant de la questionner :

« Et il a porté plainte ? Y avait qui avec toi ?

-Y avait Nao, Ensei… enfin comme d'habitude, murmura –t-elle, la voix rauque. Et… et j'sais pas s'il a porté plainte, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé après, parce que…parce que je me suis enfuie. »

Elle détourna la tête, gênée par son dernier aveu.

« Et tes amis ? demanda-t-il avec cynisme. Ils n'ont pas plus de nouvelles ?

-Je ne sais pas, admit-elle, confuse. On s'est un peu embrouillé et j'ai… je ne les pas rappelés. »

Le motard la considéra quelques instants avant d'ajouter :

« Tu ne peut pas toujours te battre Natsuki.

- Bien sur que je ne peux pas toujours me battre ». lui répondit-elle dans un rire sans joie. Ces mots faisaient écho à ceux de Shizuru, prononcés à peine quelques semaines plus tôt, elle s'en souvenait encore comme si c'était hier. Et dire qu'à ce moment elle considérait qu'elle avait des problèmes !

« Bien sûr, reprit-elle avec sérieux, mais je ne peux pas fuir non plus. Alors que me reste-il comme solution ?

- Et bien, parfois le seul choix qui te reste est d'accepter la situation et apprendre à vivre avec. »

Natsuki le dévisagea, sceptique. Est-ce qu'il parlait toujours de « l'accident » ou bien faisait-il allusion à Shizuru ? Mais c'était qui, qui lui en avait parlé ? Nao ? Ou bien Takeda ?

« Ce… ce n'est pas toujours évident d'accepter la situation. » Sa voix était ténue.

« Personne n'a jamais dit que c'était facile. » Le motard termina la conversation avant de se détourner pour poursuivre son travail.

« Et… et maintenant, hésita Natsuki, qu'est ce que je fais ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? » lui rétorqua t-il sans lui lancer un regard.

* * *

Assise sur un banc, Natsuki regardait les badauds se presser dans la rue en se repassant pour la énième fois en tête la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Yamada.

Pire que la colère et la déception qu'elle avait pu percevoir dans l'expression du biker, c'était l'indifférence avec laquelle il avait mis fin à la discussion. _Comme s'il n'en avait plus rien à faire de moi…_ réalisa-t-elle avec amertume.

Avec peine, elle se souvient que c'était ce même détachement qui c'était affiché sur le visage de Shizuru, quelques jours plus tôt, lors de son altercation avec ses amis, _enfin mes anciens amis_.

Et elle qui s'était toujours moquée de l'avis des autres, comprenait maintenant à quel point le regard de Shizuru était important pour elle.

De l'indifférence, de la peur même… voila tout ce qu'elle avait réussit à faire éprouver à la blonde, alors qu'elle, lorsqu'elle pensait à Shizuru… et bien, rien que d'y penser elle sentait ses joues chauffer !

Une main sur son épaule la tira de sa rêverie.

« Nao. » lâcha Natsuki en se retournant vers la jeune fille.

« Natsuki… répondit cette dernière sur le même ton neutre. Ca fait longtemps que tu m'attends ? »

La brune lui fit signe de la tête que non avant de se lever :

« On va s'installer ailleurs ? »

Natsuki observait Nao faire tourner distraitement la mousse de sa bière dans son verre, le regard perdu quelque part dans le bar, évitant soigneusement de croiser l'attention de la brune.

Le Linden Baum n'avait pas encore ouvert, et elles s'étaient donc rabattues dans un petit bistro des alentours. Un endroit tranquille pour mettre certaines choses au point avait pensé Natsuki, sauf que là, Nao n'y mettait guère du sien.

« Nao, tenta Natsuki, tu pourrais au moins me regarder… » Sans grande conviction la rousse lui fit face.

« Ca y est je te regarde … » railla-t-elle avant de se figer et de dévisager avec insistance Natsuki :

« Depuis quand t'as des yeux verts, toi ?

- Depuis toujours, en faite. » Face à elle Nao resta perplexe. Natsuki continua, hésitante :

« Je…euh, je portais des lentilles… à cause de ma mère. » Elle s'interrompit, gênée, en comprenant que ses propos n'avaient sûrement aucun sens pour la jeune fille. Elle réalisa que depuis tout le temps qu'elles se connaissaient, elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé de la mort de sa mère, ni même de l'abandon de son père. En faite, Shizuru était la seule personne à qui elle avait eu envie de se livrer. Et alors qu'elle considérait, jusqu'à y a peu de temps encore, Nao comme sa meilleur amie, elle avait toujours préféré éluder ses problèmes familiaux.

« Je ne voulais pas lui ressembler. » Sa phrase se termina dans un souffle, comme pour conclure cette conversation déplaisante. Elle aurait tout le temps de lui expliquer ses raisons. Une autre fois, mais pas maintenant. Maintenant d'autres questions plus préoccupantes occupaient son esprit.

« Pourquoi vous m'avait fait ça avec Mori ? » lança Natsuki sans plus de cérémonie. Nao détourna ses yeux, trouvant soudain un intérêt particulièrement intéressant à ses chaussures.

« Nao ! » s'énerva la brune. Son amie se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« Vous vouliez quoi ? » Elle continua : « Que je me fasse casser la gueule ? Que j'aille en taule, peut-être ? Parce que là, c'est bien parti pour !

- Comment ca ? s'exclama la rousse. Et ton père ?

- Je ne suis plus sous sa tutelle. » En voyant l'expression perplexe de son amie, elle réalisa qu'elle ne lui avait pas parlé de sa demande d'émancipation.

« Ce serait trop long à expliquer. » ajouta-t-elle. La jeune fille hocha docilement la tête, et peut être pour la première fois, Natsuki remarqua que malgré son maquillage et ses tenues provocantes, Nao restait une gamine de 15 ans. Et elle avait agit comme telle, juste par amusement sans même penser aux conséquences. _Comme toi, _se dit elle en observant son propre reflet que lui renvoyait la vitre du bar.

« Je, on… confessa Nao, incertaine. On ne pensait pas que ca irait si loin. Mais merde ! Natsuki ! C'est une fille ! »

Natsuki haussa d'épaule. Evidement elle été bien placée pour savoir qu'elle était attirée par une fille, pas la peine de lui rappeler.

« C'est une fille, reprit Nao avec véhémence, et t'as laissé Mori se faire casser la gueule par elle !

- C'est elle qui l'avait cherchée.

- Et t'es avec elle ? » Natsuki sentit son cœur se serrer :

« Non.

- Mais t'aimerai bien, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oui. » Un aveu à demi voix. En face d'elle, la jeune fille claqua avec colère son verre contre le zinc du bar.

« Les choses sont comme ça, Nao, poursuivit Natsuki. Et je n'ai pas envie de les changer.

- Et Ensei ? Il est au courant ? Mais merde quoi ! T'as pensé à Takeda ?

- Takeda le sait. Et il a comprit que, et bien, c'était comme ça et que j'y pouvais rien. » Ses mots moururent doucement tandis qu'elle détournait son regard vers la vitrine du bar.

Un silence.

Puis un claquement : une chaise poussée avec violence, suivi d'un bruit sec de pas précipités. Nao s'en allait.

Natsuki la laissa partir, le regard toujours perdu dans la rue.


	11. Chapter 11

_Bon, voilà le dernier chapitre ! Encore merci pour les reviews, et surtout à __hazel liebovsky pour avoir corrigé les chapitres._

_Bonne lecture !_

Elle regardait par la baie vitrée.

Distraitement.

Les bâtiments commençaient à se vider, et les rues se remplissaient peu à peu de cris, de groupes de jeunes qui marchaient serrés les uns aux autres, d'hommes en costumes quittant hâtivement leurs grands bureaux vitrés, de quelques femmes en tailleurs s'arrêtant pensivement prés des vitrines des magasins qui jalonnaient les bords de l'avenue.

Et elle, elle observait sans le vouloir les accoutrements et les allures.

Quelques étudiants qui pressaient le pas sous les rafales du vent hivernal. Des amoureux, main dans la main, venus se perdre dans le quartier des affaires de Fuuka…

Rien de bien intéressant en somme…

Natsuki reporta son attention dans la pièce.

L'homme qui se tenait face à elle, juste derrière son grand bureau de bois laqué style PDG, lui adressa un énième sourire qui se voulait rassurant. _Le même qu'il doit servir à tous les gosses qui posent leurs fesses ici…_ c'était le juge des tutelles des mineurs.

A sa droite, se tenait un autre homme, la trentaine et avec un certain air insolent: veste défaite, pas de cravate et le regard hautain. Elle l'avait déjà croisé à quelques reprises : c'était l'avocat de son père, et dans ce fait, son représentant.

_Il ressemble davantage à un homme d'affaire qu'à un homme de lois…_ Avec un certain humour, elle se demanda si, à tout hasard, son père ne la considérait pas comme une action en cours. Un investissement à long terme qui se serait finalement révélé déficitaire.

Elle chassa rapidement cette pensée et se concentra sur la pièce.

A sa gauche, Yamada triturait nerveusement sa cravate et offrait un contraste saisissant avec le jeune avocat.

Elle s'était renseignée sur la démarche, et elle savait que normalement ils auraient dut être quatre : deux représentants pour sa mère et deux, pour son père. Tout ceci n'était qu'une mascarade ayant pour but de donner une valeur légale à un arrangement amiable. Elle le savait et elle ne doutait pas que même le juge devait aussi le savoir. Mais en tant que mineur, elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. Et puis, dans le fond, elle et son père avaient le même intérêt : se débarrasser l'un de l'autre. Alors au final si cette action était officieuse ou légal, quelle importance ? Du moment qu'ils obtenaient tout deux ce qu'ils souhaitent…

C'est ce que pensait Natsuki, tout en regardant Yamada et l'avocat lire les termes de la procédure. _Mais pourquoi mettent-ils autant de temps ?_ La jeune fille rageait. Les accords avaient été convenus lors du précédent entretien, pas besoin de les relire pour les signer ! Elle s'agita dans son siège et ne réussi à s'attirer que le regard faussement bienveillant du juge.

Au bout de quelques minutes, qui semblèrent une éternité pour Natsuki, les deux hommes posèrent leurs feuillets sur le bureau du magistrat.

Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de revoir Yamada depuis leur dernière _discussion_. Ils s'étaient seulement croisés dans les couloirs du juge, avant leur entretien. Le regard du mécano était encore si chargé de reproche, qu'elle avait craint un instant qu'il refuse la tutelle.

Elle essaya de capter en vain son attention, pour voir ce qu'il en était, mais le motard avait les yeux obstinément fixé au sol.

« Bon. » Le juge rompit le silence. « Etes-vous toujours d'accord ? »

Les deux représentants hochèrent la tête.

« Je vais donc rappeler les termes de la procédure à la concernée : M. Murasaki n'étant plus dans la mesure d'exercer son autorité parental, à demandé que sa fille, Natsuki Kuga, soit placée sous la tutelle de M. Uesami. »

Il se tourna vers elle :

« Etes-vous d'accord ? »

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

* * *

« Hum… Natsuki Kuga ? »

La voix douçâtre de Reito Kanzaki la sortie doucement de sa rêverie.

« Finissons-en, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça en silence tandis que le jeune homme amassait quelques feuilles de papiers devant lui.

« Bon, il reprit, voici les formulaires que tu doit remplir pour quitter l'académie Fuuka. » Il finit sa phrase en lui glissant la paperasse devant elle. Elle signa sans prendre la peine de la lire avant de les lui remettre. Il avait raison : elle avait envie d'en finir au plus vite.

« Nous te renvoyons pas de l'académie. » Il fit une courte pause agrémenté d'un de ses sourires sucrés avant de reprendre : « Il est écrit que c'est toi qui souhaites partir. Cela te permettra d'intégrer plus facilement une autre école. Si toutefois tu le désires… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens tandis qu'elle sentait se dessiner sur son visage un rictus narquois. Aucun des deux n'étaient dupe : elle n'éprouvait plus l'envie, si jamais elle l'avait eu un jour, d'user ses jeans sur les bancs d'écoles.

« Merci. » C'était sarcastique et elle entendit non loin d'elle Haruka s'étouffer de rage.

« Et bien, continua le brun d'un ton égal, tu as jusqu'à ce soir pour récupérer toutes tes affaires et quitter l'internat. Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésites surtout pas à demander à un des membres du conseil… » Traduction : nous insistons réellement pour que ce soir tu ne sois plus là.

D'un sourire faussement poli elle remercia le jeune homme. Celui-ci lui rendit.

« Natsuki Kuga il semblerait bien que nous arrivons à la fin de votre séjours au sein de notre université. L'Académie Fuuka vous remercie de votre visite. »

D'un signe de la main, il l'invita à se lever.

Elle embrassa une dernière fois du regard la salle du conseil étudiant. Reito, la main tendu vers elle avec cet horripilant sourire de séducteur collé sur le visage Haruka les poings serrés derrière son bureau affichant toutefois un certain air de victoire. A ses cotés Yukino, toujours absorbée par la contemplation de son clavier. Non loin d'elle, son professeur principal Sugiura Midori, attendant la fin de l'entrevue, appuyée avec nonchalance contre une table, les bras croisée. Même sa parraine Tokiha Mai, s'était déplacée pour le spectacle.

Avec ironie, elle nota qu'ils étaient presque tous venus pour son départ. Presque.

Une place était restée vacante. Celle de la Présidente du Conseil.

_Shizuru …_

Comment elle en était arrivée là ? Comment tout ceci avait put se passer en l'espace de quelques semaines à peine ?

Mais après tout quelle importance ? Car aujourd'hui elle revenait au même point de départ. _Sauf que tu n'as plus tes amis et que Shizuru t'a tournée le dos._

« Natsuki ? » Toujours ce même ton désagréable. Elle se leva avant de quitter rapidement la salle.

_Shizuru où te caches-tu ?_

_

* * *

_

La porte se referma derrière elle dans un bruit sourd.

« Akane ? » risqua Natsuki. Pas de réponse. Sa colocataire devait être absente. _Ce n'est pas étonnant,_ pensa-t-elle, _on est en plein après-midi, et les étudiants normaux sont à cette heure-ci en cours._ _Tant mieux… _Elle jeta son bombers sur son lit. Rapidement, elle rejoignit son blouson, les yeux fermés et les bras en croix.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour déménager, mais cela devrait suffire. Après tout, elle n'avait même pas trois sacs et quelques cartons qui s'entassaient ici et là. Et pour la plus part, elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de les déballer… Cela ne serait l'affaire que de quelques allers-retours en bus. Ennuyant mais faisable.

Deux heures plus tard, elle était toujours étendue sur son lit, laissant son esprit vagabonder.

Une fois qu'elle aurait fini de faire ses affaires et qu'elle aurait quitté cette chambre d'internat, elle serait libre. Et ça, ca lui faisait peur. Parce que même si Yamada serait son tuteur, elle savait qu'elle devrait désormais se considérer comme une adulte responsable. Fini les journées à trainer dans les rues, maintenant elle allait devoir travailler et être ponctuel. Et puis son père et ses relations ne seraient plus là pour rattraper ses erreurs.

Restée ainsi allongée ne résoudrait certes pas ses problèmes, mais elle avait au moins l'impression de les retarder.

_Tu fuis encore…_

Et puis, elle aimait repenser à Shizuru. A leur dernière étreinte et ce qui se serait passé si elle avait eu un peu plus de cran. Si elle avait juste osé rompre le peu de distance qui les séparait… Elle s'amusait à rejouer certaines scènes où elle avait été en présence de la présidente. Des séquences avec de légères variations, qui auraient fait qu'elle ne soit pas en ce moment dans ce lit avec pour seule compagnie cette peur qui la prenait au ventre. Et surtout, elle aimait croire que la blonde ne l'avait pas réellement abandonnée, et qu'elle allait frapper à sa porte d'une minute à l'autre et alors…

_Ce ne sont que des rêves stupides et vains._

Elle se força à ouvrir les yeux. _Allez,_ s'encouragea-t-elle, _t'as quasiment jamais mis les pieds dans cette chambre ! Ce n'est pas le moment de s'éterniser et de faire des sentiments !_

Juste quelques allers-retours… Mais pour aller où ?

Elle avait quitté son appartement lorsqu'elle avait intégrer l'académie, et elle n'avait pas revu Ensei depuis _l'incident._

Elle fouilla dans les poches de son bombers pour attraper son portable et composa le numéro de Yamada.

Le motard avait été clair avec Natsuki : il fallait qu'elle apprenne à être autonome, qu'elle se trouve un appartement qu'elle payerai avec son propre salaire et non plus avec l'héritage de sa mère. Suite à son dernier écart, elle allait devoir refaire ses preuves et même s'il avait promis de l'aider pour le début, il ne serait pas toujours là pour la couver.

Répondeur.

Elle laissa un message : « C'est Natsuki. J'arrive d'ici la fin de l'après-midi. Dis-moi si ça te conviens. »

Elle raccrocha et entreprit de préparer ses affaires.

* * *

La lanière de son sac commençait déjà à lui bruler douloureusement l'épaule, et les cartons étaient bien plus pesants qu'elle pensait. Natsuki soupira intérieurement : dire qu'elle venait à peine de franchir les portes de l'académie et qu'elle en était juste à son premier voyage… Et déjà, elle était épuisée !

Et Yamada qui ne lui avait pas encore donner de nouvelle. _Ce n'est pas grave, j'aviserai le moment venu…_

Un coup de klaxon.

Elle se retourna et reconnu aussitôt la vieille Toyota qui roulait vers elle.

« Ensei ? » Elle demanda, perplexe alors que le conducteur abaissait la vitre.

« Hey, salut ! Besoin d'un coup de main ? »

* * *

« C'est bon, c'était le dernier. » Ensei venait de refermer le coffre de sa voiture. Quelques minutes avaient suffi à faire ce qu'elle pensait faire en un après-midi.

« Tu dois dire au revoir à quelqu'un ? » lui demanda-t-il en prenant place sur le siège conducteur.

Elle embrassa du regard le parc de l'académie. Aoi et Chie, qui de loin prenaient photos de son départ, des étudiants aux visages anonymes qui ne se souviendrait jamais d'elle.

« Non, pas vraiment. » Elle claqua la portière.

« Sûr ? ». Le moteur était déjà entrain de tourner. _Sûr, _pensa-t-elle avec amertume_, la seul personne à qui j'aimerai dire au revoir, m'évite._

Un dernier regard à Fuuka avant que celle-ci disparaisse dans son rétroviseur.

« Et donc… » Natsuki hésita, jetant un regard en coin à Ensei. Celui-ci avait à peine esquissé un mouvement de la tête en entendant sa voix.

« Donc.. » reprit-elle en haussant le ton pour couvrir le bruit de la musique et du moteur.

« C'est Yamada qui t'envoi ? Il n'a pas put venir ?

- Il était occupé. » Face au laconisme de son ami, la jeune fille soupira de consternation.

« Il n'a même pas répondu à mon appel… » Elle murmura, presque pour elle même.

_Il a toujours des affaires à régler, _elle se rassura_, pas besoin de s'inquiéter._ Natsuki laissa son regard errer sur le paysage urbain, sur les longues files d'automobiles qui se profilaient à l'horizon, saturant la ville.

« Les ambulances sont venus. »

Elle sursauta : « Pardon ?

- Les ambulances, poursuivit-il, des passants ont surement dû appeler les pompiers. »

Natsuki se tourna vers lui, hagarde, avant de comprendre à quoi il faisait allusion :

« A propos du concert de Cobra ? »

Ensei hocha la tête avant de continuer :

« Je te dis ça, mais ca n'a pas l'air de t'inquiéter… » Elle garda le silence. Elle avait vu Nao, quelques jours plutôt, et elle n'en avait pas dit un mot.

« Pourquoi je…

- Natsuki ! »

Ensei fixait toujours la route, impassible. Seules ses mains, crispées sur le volant, trahissaient sa colère.

« Merde ! T'es vraiment inconsciente ! Si le gars est allé à l'hôpital, les flics ont surement dû rappliquer !

- C'est bon, elle tenta d'un ton rigolard, encore faudrait-il qu'ils m'identifient… »

Ensei se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir avant de reprendre :

« Y avait des personnes dans la rue, je te rappelle. Ca fait pas mal de témoins. Et puis t'es fichée aussi…

-Ca va, j'ai compris. » Elle l'interrompit, soudainement énervée. Cela suffisait de Yamada pour lui faire la moral, elle n'avait pas besoin que son ami s'y mette aussi !

« T'essaie de me faire peur ou quoi ?

-Non, il répondit doucement. Non, Natsuki. J'essai seulement de te faire voir ce qui est entrain de se passer et que tu ne comprends pas. »

Il quitta quelques instants la route des yeux, pour se tourner vers la jeune fille.

« Les flics sont passés voir Yamada. C'est pour ca qu'il n'a pas pu te récupérer. »

La jeune fille sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. C'est la gorge sèche qu'elle répliqua :

« Les flics ? Mais comment ça ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il m'a juste dit que la police était venue. Rien de plus. »

_Merde._

Elle se détourna du conducteur et appuya son front contre la vitre froide.

« Merde… » Un gémissement à peine audible.

Cela ne faisait même pas une semaine qu'elle avait changé de tuteur. Et elle venait à peine de réussir de partir de cette horrible académie de Fuuka. Elle en était presque venu à croire que ses problèmes allait enfin être réglés, et voila que le risque d'une condamnation pesait sur elle, comme une épée de Damoclès.

« C'est à cause de cette fille, celle qu'on a vu à la fête de Fuuka, non ? »

La brune se retourna :

« Comment ça ?

- Que tu fais n'importe quoi ces derniers temps, c'est de sa faute ? Ne me dis pas que ca vient juste du fait de changer de lycée… »

Natsuki ne répondit pas. De toute façon, son silence était bien assez éloquent.

« Tu comprends que tu vas peut être gâcher ta vie avec cette connerie ? » Ce n'était pas un reproche, Natsuki en était consciente, le jeune homme était sincèrement peiné pour elle.

« Ce n'est pas de sa faute. » Sa voix était cassée. Elle reprit plus fermement :

« Elle n'y est pour rien. C'est juste moi…

- Tu l'aimes ? » Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Est-ce qu'elle l' aimait ?

« Peut-être. » lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

« Et elle ? C'est pareil ? »

Natsuki repensa à la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Shizuru, à l'étreinte qu'elles avaient échangé, aux caresses de la blonde et à son visage si prés du sien qu'elle avait cru_, espéré, _un instant qu'elle allait l'embrasser. Peut-être que ses sentiments étaient réciproque.

Et puis, elle se souvenu du baiser volé et à la façon dont la jeune fille s'était enfuie. De son absence quelques heures plus tôt alors qu'elle allait quitter définitivement le lycée.

« Non. » Ce n'était qu'un chuchotement. « Je ne crois pas. »

* * *

« Voila comment on va faire. »

C'était toujours ainsi que commençaient les grands discours de Yamada. Ce genre de discours qui sont en fait des conseils, des leçons de vie.

Voila comment on va faire…

C'est comme cela qui lui avait appris à réparer des moteurs, en lui disant comment faire. C'est de cette manière qui lui avait montré comment conduire une moto.

C'est également de cette façon qu'avait débuté son sermon lorsqu'il était venu la récupérer au poste de police, la première fois.

C'est ce qu'il avait dit aussi lorsque, quelques années auparavant, ils s'étaient rencontrés devant son garage alors qu'elle venait de faire une énième fugue de son centre social.

Et il lui avait dit comment faire pour apprendre un métier, pour que son père consente à lui verser une pension, pour devenir autonome en leurrant les autorités afin qu'elle ait son propre appartement.

« Voila comment on va faire. »

Et c'est donc comment ça qu'il lui avait annoncé que son sursis était tombé.

D'un coup pied rageur, elle passa une vitesse, faisant vrombir sa Ducati.

Elle se repassait dans sa tête sa discussion avec le motard, tandis qu'autours d'elle le paysage défilait à une allure folle.

_« Voila comment on va faire, pour limiter les dégâts. » C'est ce qu'il avait dit en rentrant dans son atelier, alors que Natsuki attendait patiemment son retour depuis prés d'une heure._

_« Les dégâts ? » Elle avait demandé. « Tu veux dire par rapport à la police ?_

_- Oui, avec les flics. » Un instant, elle avait cru qu'il allait lui proposer une sorte de solution miracle, un tour de passe- passe qui lui aurait permis d'effacer ses erreurs et de repartir à zéro._

D'un mouvement de poignée sec elle envoya les gaz avant de changer de vitesse. Sa moto poussa un glapissement mécanique pour exprimer son mécontentement face à se brusque changement de régime. Mais ce n'était pas grave : sa Ducati en avait vu d'autre et puis, Natsuki savait qu'elle n'était pas prête à la réutiliser de sitôt.

_Mais elle avait vite déchanté lorsqu'elle avait vu le motard s'installer à ses cotés et poser entre eux une liasse de papier._

_« Ensei m'a dit que… » avait-elle tenté, mais le mécano avait éludé son propos d'un geste de la main avant de commencer :_

_« Les flics sont passés me voir cette aprèm'. Ils voulaient savoir où tu te trouvais._

_- A propos de la bagarre ? »_

_Le motard acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête avant de reprendre :_

_« Ils m'ont également parlé de ton altercation de l'an dernier. Et ca c'est plus ennuyeux. »_

_Natsuki lui avait lancé un regard interrogateur :_

_« En quoi ? Le dossier a été effacé, non ?_

_- C'est ca le problème : il a été classé mais pas effacé. _

_- Mais comment c'est possible ? Je croyais que… » Elle interrompit comprenant soudain la raison._

_« Evidemment, elle avait dit, je suis plus sous sa tutelle. Il n'y a donc aucun intérêt à ce qu'il me couvre ! »_

Elle laissa sa moto monter dans les tours avant de passer une nouvelle vitesse. Le corps serré contre le réservoir, elle slaloma entre une longue file d'automobiliste, s'attirant au passage une nuée de klaxon.

_« Et donc ? Qu'est ce que ca fait au juste ? avait-elle demandé._

_- En gros, ca signifie que tu était en période probatoire » Face à son air interdit, il lui avait désigné le paquet de feuille qui se trouvait entre eux deux._

_« Je suis passé voir un ami avocat, avait-il dit, jettes-y un œil. »_

_Elle s'était saisie des documents, les parcourant du regard sans vraiment les lire._

_« Merde, soit plus claire Yamada ! »_

_Le motard avait soupiré avant de se lever et de s'allumer une cigarette._

_« Voila ce qu'il en est. » Il avait commençait. « Voila, ton père n'a pas demandé que l'affaire soit enterré mais qu'elle se déroule en toute discrétion. Si tu te souviens bien, t'avais écopé d'une peine de prison, avant que ton père intervienne… »_

_Natsuki avait approuvé en silence et Yamada avait continué :_

_« La seule chose qu'il ait fait c'est d'annuler le procès et non pas la peine. Une sorte d'arrangement avec la victime si tu vois ce que je veux dire…_

_Natsuki voyait bien. _

_« Et donc ? » avait-elle répété, alors que son ventre se contractait douloureusement._

_« Et donc, cette peine c'était une condamnation avec sursis. Tu étais en période probatoire jusqu'à maintenant. Ta bagarre a eut lieu durant cette période. Si tu passes en jugement ton sursis va tomber. _

_- Je vais aller en taule, c'est ça ? » En face d'elle, le motard avait haussé les épaules. Pour dire qu'il ne savait pas. Que peut-être…_

Elle débraya violemment avant d'envoyer les gaz, faisant cambrer sa Ducati.

_« Voila comment on va faire maintenant » Il avait repris, agitant sa cigarette dans les airs. « La police veut te parler. Tu vas y aller. Ils vont te mettre en garde à vue, y a des chances, le temps que le magistrat décide d'engager des poursuites ou non. Si c'est le cas, et bien… » Il avait jeté son mégot au loin avant de venir s'assoir à ces cotés._

_«Si c'est le cas, j'irais en maison d'arrêt le temps que le procès ait lieu, c'est ca ? Combien de temps ? _

_- Soixante jours._

_-Merde. Et elle était de combien ma peine ?_

_-Deux mois. » Elle avait fermé les yeux essayant de faire le vide dans sa tête sans pour autant y arriver._

_« Et il n'y a pas d'autre solution ? avait-elle murmuré._

_- Tu crois vraiment que s'il y avait une autre possibilité je te laisserais aller en taule ? » Le biker l'avait saisie par les épaules : « Tu le crois vraiment ? » _

_Evidemment non. Pas la peine de répondre. Son regard s'était posé sur ses valises encore fermées, sur ses cartons en vrac dans l'atelier. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de les défaire._

_« Quand est-ce que je dois y aller, au commissariat ? » Sa voix lui paraissait étrangement neutre. Comme si elle s'était finalement résignée._

_« Avant ce soir ça serait bien. » _

_Elle avait jeté un coup d'œil à la pendule fixée sur le mur crasseux. Elle avait encore un peu de temps devant elle._

_« Je te rejoins là-bas. D'ici trois heures. Je vais faire un tour en moto. »_

Nouveau coup d'accélérateur. Dépassement serré. Dérapage.

Elle accéléra de plus belle pour se rattraper. Le conducteur de l'autre véhicule l'injuria.

Elle avait parcouru une bonne partie de la ville à ce rythme.

Peut- être aurait-elle dû appeler Nao, pour essayer de recoller les morceaux, prévenir Takeda ou même rien que de tenir Ensei au courant de la situation.

Mais dans l'instant, elle n'en avait pas envie.

Elle voulait de la vitesse et de l'adrénaline. Il lui fallait juste quelque chose pour qu'elle se vide l'esprit. Quelque chose qui lui prouverait bien que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Il lui fallait juste…

Et puis soudain, elle pila net.

* * *

_Epilogue à suivre…_


	12. Chapter 12

_Et voilà la fin !_

_Merci encore pour les commentaires._

Et puis soudain, elle pila net.

Sa moto fit une embardée et Natsuki usa de toute sa force et sa dextérité pour rétablir son équilibre.

Le moteur continuait à tourner et l'air empestait le caoutchouc brulé.

Mais Natsuki ne s'en souciait pas.

Elle regardait, surprise, autour d'elle.

Elle avait cru qu'elle conduisait au hasard de la route mais sa chevauchée l'avait menée devant les portes de Fuuka.

A l'arrêt, à peine à quelques mètres du grand portail d'entrée, elle pouvait apercevoir de loin les hauts bâtiments de cours et le clocher de l'académie. Et celle-ci de toute sa hauteur semblait la narguer : _oseras-tu ?_ _Oseras-tu rentrer ?_

Allait-elle oser ?

_Oui, après tout qu'est ce que j'ai à perdre ?_

_

* * *

_

Ce qu'elle appréciait, dans cet endroit, c'était avant tout son calme. Un lieu à l'orée de l'académie, caché par les arbres où elle avait aimé se réfugier lorsqu'elle séchait les cours.

Personne ne l'avait jamais trouvé, hormis Shizuru.

C'était il y a à peine quelques semaines mais, cela semblait dater d'une éternité.

En regardant autours d'elle, Natsuki se rendit compte que l'automne touchait presque à sa fin. Absorbée par ses problèmes elle n'avait pas vu le temps filer.

Les hautes herbes avaient laissé place aux feuilles mortes, et les arbres, nus et noirs, n'offraient plus leur habituelle protection.

Le soleil mourant à l'horizon, les nuages pourpres s'étiolant dans le ciel automnal, l'épais tapis de feuilles brunes… Le paysage semblait avoir été esquissé à la sanguine.

Cela ne la dérangeait pas.

Au contraire.

Ces tons ocre allaient même très bien avec la jeune fille assise à quelques pas d'elle et qui semblait ne pas l'avoir entendu.

Comment avait-elle put ne pas y penser avant ? Evidemment que Shizuru était ici, c'est elle même qui lui avait dit !

Elle s'avança vers la jeune fille, surprise que celle-ci ne se soit pas déjà retournée. En s'approchant d'elle, Natsuki remarqua que celle-ci tenait dans sa main un baladeur.

Elle resta encore un moment à l'écart, ne sachant pas quelle position adopter. Et si cette dernière n'avait vraiment pas envie de lui reparler ? Elle respira profondément :

« Shizuru ? » risqua-t-elle. La blonde sursauta avant de lui faire face. Étonnée, elle enleva ses écouteurs :

« Natsuki ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je peux m'assoir ? » Sans attendre de réponse, elle prit place à ses cotés. _Et maintenant, je fais quoi ? _Elle n'osait même pas la regarder en face. Et il fallait pourtant qu'elle lui dise, qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle ressentait, et surtout qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu que les choses se déroulent de cette façon entre elles.

Et vite.

Car Natsuki savait qu'elle n'avait que très peu de temps avant de se rendre au commissariat.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et leva les yeux vers Shizuru. Son cœur se serra.

Celle-ci la regardait d'un air faussement interrogateur, comme si c'était le sentiment approprié dans cette situation. Mais un sentiment qu'elle ne ressentait pas.

« Je… commença Natsuki, Je voulais… »

Elle s'arrêta, confuse, sachant qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait. Un silence désagréable commença à s'installer entre elles.

Son regard se posa sur le baladeur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu écoutes ? »

Shizuru leva un sourcil avec élégance, toujours maîtresse de ses émotions. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle lui répondit, sa voix trahissait son trouble :

« Ce que j'écoute ? C'est…c'est… » Elle s'embrouilla avant de reprendre plus fermement. « Les Doors, c'est les Doors que j'écoute.

- Je connais pas. » répondit simplement Natsuki.

A sa plus grande stupéfaction, la présidente lui tendit un écouteur.

Elle le porta à son oreille.

Une voix désabusée chantait que les gens étaient parfois étranges. _C'est si vrai ! _Le ton de la voix, la musique un rien décalée… tout correspondait à Shizuru.

« C'est…c'est sympa. » Natsuki murmura.

«Tu es vraiment venue jusque ici pour me parler musique ? »

Le ton était sec, mais en observant le visage la jeune fille, Natsuki put y voir du doute, de l'espoir aussi.

« Non, je voulais te dire que… » Mais la blonde ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

« Si c'est pour me dire que tu pars, je suis déjà au courant. »

Natsuki baissa les yeux au sol. Elle entendit plus qu'elle ne vit, Shizuru se lever et récupérer ses affaires.

« C'est plus compliqué que ca. » Sa voix était rauque, hésitante. Elle reprit : « C'est compliqué. Tu sais, lorsque je suis venue chez toi la dernière fois, et bien je m'étais battue juste avant et le type, il a porté plainte. » Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes ne sachant pas si la jeune fille était encore présente ou si elle parlait dans le vide. Mais peu importe il fallait qu'elle le dise : « Je vais être mise en garde à vue. Et je vais peut-être faire de la prison. Je ne sais pas… » Sa phrase mourut dans un long silence pesant.

Personne pour lui répondre.

Shizuru était partie, comme ses amis, comme son père, comme Yamada qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de la regarder aller en taule.

Elle sentit les premières larmes menacer de couler et elle tenta de les refouler. Non, il était hors de question qu'elle se mette à pleurer seule dans ce coin de forêt et que…

Et…

Et son cœur s'arrêta de battre quelques instants.

Deux bras venaient de l'enlacer.

L'accent de Kyoto chanta au creux de son oreille : « Tu n'es pas seule, tu sais ? »

Elle hoqueta de surprise tandis que l'étreinte se resserra.

« Tu n'es pas seule… » La voix glissa sur sa peau, lui volant un frisson.

« Shi-Shizuru ? » Stupéfaite, Natsuki se retourna. La blonde était à quelques centimètres d'elle - _Si proche ! _La tenant encore dans ses bras.

« Shizuru…je suis désolée. Si désolée ! » Elle étouffa un sanglot tandis que Shizuru l'embrassait sur le front.

« Je ne voulais pas que ca se passe comme ca entre nous… »

Un autre baiser, sur la joue cette fois-ci.

« J'ai tout foiré… »

Deux lèvres vinrent faire taire les siennes.

Natsuki resta interdite avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Shizuru l'embrassait ! Enfin ! Elle soupira contre ses lèvres, de plaisir, d'apaisement aussi.

Et elle ne voulait pas que ce baiser finisse ! Pour rien au monde ! Maladroitement, elle caressa les cheveux de la blonde, laissant ses doigts se placer sur sa nuque pour approfondir l'étreinte.

A bout de souffle, le cœur battant la chamade, elle permit pourtant à Shizuru de mettre fin à leur baiser.

Incertaines, ses mains se posèrent sur son visage, pour la regarder une dernière fois.

Elle voulait que cette image soit imprégnée en elle.

Shizuru… si belle en cet instant.

Ses yeux presque pourpres, mélancolique. Sa bouche fine qui s'étirait dans un sourire tremblant. Ses joues rougis par leur baiser. Son souffle court faisant danser des mèches claires sur son visage pâle.

« Shizuru… »

La présidente lui déroba un baiser. Furtif et salé. Etonnée, Natsuki se rendit compte que c'étaient ses propres larmes.

« Pour combien de temps ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » Natsuki chuchota, blottie dans son cou, « ce soir je vais être placé en garde à vu et si les charges sont retenues j'irai en maison d'arrêt jusqu'à ce que le procès ait lieu. Deux mois, au moins. Et deux mois de plus si je suis condamnée. »

Elle avait parlé d'une seule traite, d'une voix calme et résignée.

« Ce soir ? » le ton presque plaintif serra le cœur de la brune. Lorsqu'elle leva son regard vers son amie, elle vit dans ses yeux de la peine et du doute.

L'angoisse enserra un peu plus la motarde : Shizuru regrettait-elle de l'avoir embrasser ? Quatre mois c'étaient si long !

Un autre baiser mis fin à son trouble.

« Je t'attendrais, ne t'inquiètes pas. »


End file.
